


The Interplanetary Hero

by TheJStar6



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Hatsume Mei is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou Has One For All Quirk, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has the Omnitrix, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Omnitrix, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Sometimes has betas, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJStar6/pseuds/TheJStar6
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is powerless in a world of powers. Despite this, he desperately wants to be a hero, even when everyone says he couldn't.The Omnitrix is an immensely powerful device, filled with the DNA and powers of millions of species across the galaxy.When these two meet, a hero is born.
Relationships: Hatsume Mei & Kirishima Eijirou, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Izuku Midoriya: Origin

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This has gone under a major revision as of 5/24/2020 to offset many similarities to another fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya becomes the luckiest boy on the planet.

“People are not born equal. That’s the hard truth I learned at the age of 4.

It all began in China, with the news that a bioluminescent baby was born. After that, people with amazing, unexplainable abilities began popping up all over the world, with more and more appearing at an accelerating rate.

Time passed and "exceptional” became the norm. Fantasy became reality! At present 80% of the world’s population consists of superhumans with special abilities. The world fell into chaos. A new profession that everyone once only dreamed about entered the spotlight! Along with the exceptional abilities however, came an explosion in crime. While nations struggled to overhaul their legal systems, brave individuals took up the mantle of heroes straight out of comic books, protecting the people from evildoers! With public support, some quickly acquired the right to serve as heroes in an official capacity.

My name is Izuku Midoriya, and this is the story of how I became one of the greatest heroes in the galaxy."

* * *

Izuku Midoriya, a rather skinny, average looking boy with dark green hair, was jotting down details in his notebook, 'Hero Notes for the Future, Number Thirteen', half listening to his teacher as they talked about quirk history.

"Nobody has really figured out what caused quirks to appear, but there are many theories. Does anyone know a theory or two?" The question the teacher asked grabbed his attention, and he nervously raised his hand. "Ah, yes, Midoriya."

"One popular theory is that it was caused by a virus rats carried, that leaded to mutations!" The boy answered, his voice slightly shaky as he nervously glanced at a blonde boy a few desks away from him.

"Good. That is actually one of the most widely accepted theories!" the teacher replied, smiling. At that point, Izuku went back to being quiet, listening to the few other theories the teacher presented.

A random boy with rocky hair raised his hand. "Aliens could be the cause of it, like a genetic experiment or something!" The answer made the entire classroom chuckle, and the teacher groaned.

"Yes, _aliens.._. One of the more ridiculous theories. Thank you..." The teacher looked rather exasperated, as the kid had a tendency of attributing things to aliens.

After that, Izuku stopped paying full attention, waiting for class to end. But as class got closer to the end, he heard the teacher talking about careers and saying everyone probably wanted to be a hero, and he froze, trying to not be noticed.

"Don't lump me in with these losers, teach." The blonde boy grinned, his feet rested on the desk. "I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to be sidekicks to some D-lister." As soon as he said this, most of the class started booing him.

"Huh... Katsuki Bakugo... You've got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into U.A University..." The teacher interrupted, making everyone freeze except the boy mentioned. The conversation started right back up, with the students yelling about how hard it was to get into said school.

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me! I aced all the mock tests! I'm the only one here who stands a chance of getting in!" He said, jumping up onto his desk with a grin. "I'll end up more popular than All Might, and be the richest hero out there! People all across the world will know my name, all starting with U.A!" He yelled, sounding immensely arrogant.

Then, the teacher butted in with yet another interruption. "Midoriya, didn't you want to go to U.A too?"

Everything seemed to stop as Izuku panicked internally, preparing for the absolute worst as everyone turned towards him. They then began laughing, making the poor boy feel humiliated.

"Midoriya?! No way!" "Good grades alone can't get you into the Hero Course!" "How pathetic!" They all mocked Izuku as he stood up to defend his dignity.

"W-well, they started allowing quirkless people to apply for the Hero Course a few years ago, it could be a possibility!" He said, before Bakugo slammed his palm onto the desk, creating an explosion that wrecked it and knocked Izuku onto his ass.

"Come on, _Deku_! Forget these losers and their crappy quirks, you don't even _have_ one! You think they'd let someone like you in when they could have _me_?" He yelled, raising a hand that was still smoking after his explosion.

"No, wait! You've got it all wrong! I don't want to compete with you, you gotta believe me! It's just... I wanted to be a hero, ever since I was little... I may not have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest, can't I?"

"Try?! _TRY?!_ You'd die in the exams! This school's already crappy, you really want to embarrass it by failing so hard?!" Bakugo shouted, Izuku's fear making him, and everyone else, so much more intimidating. He didn't respond, looking down in shame.

* * *

Toshinori walked out of the convenience store he was in, coughing as he heard a commotion from the crowd, and saw a man made of slime running, leaving a trail of money.

"Another villain?"

"Must've been inspired by that guy from this morning."

"Sure are a lot of guys who just can't control their quirks... There's just no end to them."

Behind them, the gaunt skeleton of a man was now a giant man with ridiculous muscles and a grin on his face. **"YES THE** **RE IS. WHY? I AM HERE!"**

* * *

A few hours later, Izuku was getting ready to go, putting his stuff away and grabbing his hero notebook, before it was snatched right out of his hands. "I dunno what you think you're doing, Deku, but we're not done yet." Bakugo glared down at him, showing off the notebook and making the quirkless boy receive even more ridicule.

"C-come on, give it back!" Izuku protested, which was the wrong thing to say, as instead, Bakugo slammed it between his palms, making an explosion that burned it. "W-why?!"

As he received a glare, the notebook was tossed out the window, to his panic. "The best heroes showed signs of greatness even as students. I'm going to be the first and only student from this shitty high school to be a pro hero, got that? I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so I'll definitely get in."

Bakugo stepped closer to Izuku, who was trembling with fear. He placed his sizzling hand on the quirkless boy's shoulder, smoke rising from between his fingers. "Don't even think of applying, or else!" After he said that, he just walked away.

"Oh, and if you really wanna be a hero that badly? There actually may be another way. _Pray you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."_ He looked back, smiling while Izuku turned towards him, a look of anger and fear in his eyes. But a quick few sparks on Bakugo's hand made Izuku freeze up, too afraid to fight back.

As they left, Izuku just stood there, shaking.

* * *

In the dark depths of space, two spaceships were in a chase, close to Jupiter. There was an obvious size difference, as a small blue ship with green markings dodged a shower of lasers, and shot some of it's own that sliced into the hull of an absolutely massive warship with a brown and red motif, the Chimerian Hammer, causing massive explosions.

Inside the warship's control room, dozens of robots were stationed at monitors, keeping track of the ship and firing weapons. "Hull damage at twenty percent! Systems are still operational!" A robotic voice yelled out to the commander, a creature who sat in the center of the room.

**“I have come too far to be denied. The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!”** The beast yelled, looking like an absolute freak of nature, with solid red eyes, green skin, and tentacles coming down from his chin like a beard.

The warship fired a powerful shot at the small ship, decimating a fair chunk of it, including it's thrusters, which made the ship's acceleration completely stop.

"Thrusters destroyed!"

**"Prepare the cannon! We will salvage the Omnitrix from the remains!"** The monster commanded, as the warship's frontal cannon, taking up more than half the ship, began charging, the red sacs dotting it glowing.

As if reacting to the sight of this, an orb on the small ship began to shine blindingly bright, firing a shot that pierced through the shields of the warship, and hit right into the control room, creating an explosion that sent fire and shrapnel everywhere, destroying the robots and hitting the commander, melting and stabbing into various points of his body, nearly killing.

But the cannon still charged up, firing upon the inferior one and almost annihilating it entirely, except for the very front of the ship. From what was left, a pod shot out, flying towards Earth, at Japan specifically.

* * *

Izuku was now looking for his notebook, outside the school. _'That idiot! You can't just tell people to commit suicide! What if I actually did it? What would he do then?!'_ When he found it, it was floating in a waste drain and being nibbled on by some fish. _'My dreams have turned into fish food._ ' He thought to himself, grabbing his notebook. "That's enough, give it back... Damnit." He bleakly mumbled, dejected. "Stupid jerk..."

He frowned, starting his walk back home as he thought back, remembering the day before his dreams were crushed.

* * *

_It was a normal day, about ten years ago. Izuku was pestering his mother about getting on the computer, while she was cleaning._

_"Oh, computer time already? Well, alright..." She followed him to his room, smiling as Izuku climbed onto his seat to watch his favorite video. "Wow, Izuku, you must have added ten thousand views to this video by yourself! I don't know why you like it so much, it's kinda scary..." She started the video for him._

_The video was an old one, taking place after a disaster a long time ago, but, more importantly, it was also the debut of the greatest hero the world had ever known. "Who is this guy?! It's not even been ten minutes and he's saved more than a hundred people! This is crazy!" The camera focused on the man yelling, before a deep, awe-inspiring laugh was heard, and the camera focused onto a man climbing over a bus, with over a dozen people on his back._

_**"HAVE NO FEAR, CITIZENS! HOPE HAS ARRIVED! BECAUSE I AM HERE!"** _

_Izuku was grinning, loving the sight and lif_ _ting his toy of the hero up. "He's the coolest in the universe! When I get my quirk, I'll be a hero just like him!" He said, imitating the hero's laugh. But..._

_"Sorry, kid, it's not gonna happen." It was the next day, and Izuku had gone to the doctor with his mother to check about his quirk. He'd gotten an X-Ray, and then he was told those siz words, six words that filled his mind, looping on repeat and drowning everything else out._

_He still had a smile on his face, frozen as he sat in the stool. He didn't even move, hearing a snippet of the conversation. "He has no quirk at all." After that, things seemed like a blur as the Midoriyas went back home._

_After a reluctant dinner, Izuku had started up the video he loved so much again, with his mother's help. Just as she was about to leave the room, he finally said something._

_"See that, Mom? He always has a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get... Even when things seem impossible, he never gives up." Those words made her freeze, looking back. Izuku had turned towards her, pointing towards the video with tears flowing down his face, with a smile that he struggled to keep. "Do you think I could be a hero like that, too?"_

_His mother stepped closer, tears welling up in her eyes as she crouched down, hugging her son. "I'm sorry, Izuku, I wish things were different..."_

'No, mom... That's not what I needed you to say, couldn't you see? My world was crumbling, there was only one thing I needed to hear...'

* * *

In the present, Izuku was now in front of a small overpass, clenching his fist. "I don't care what anyone says! I'll be a hero, and nobody can tell me otherwise!" He told himself, imitating the laugh of his favorite hero as he passed a manhole cover.

Slime started rising from it, forming a body and making a noise that caught his attention, making him look back. He then turned fully around, looking up in fear at the massive mass of slime. "A villain?!" The mass of slime grew eyeballs and teeth, grinning maliciously.

_**"**_ _ **Ah... A perfect skin suit to hide in..."**_ Izuku stammered, before turning to run, panicking. But the villain jumped into him, violently pushing him down and sending his notebook flying. It landed on a page with a simple drawing of a costume.

Izuku was in panic, slime being forced into his throat and nose as he tried to scream. He uselessly struggled, helpless against the slimy villain.

**_"Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body! It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back! It'll only hurt for a minute!"_ **

_'No!! I can't breathe!'_ Thoughts ran through his head as he cried from the pain of suffocation. His clawing got more frantic as he sobbed, running on sheer fear.

_**"Grab all you want, my body's made of fluid! But thanks for the help, you're a real hero to me, kid!"**_ Izuku kept panicking, trying to free himself. _**"I didn't know he was in the city, gotta get out of here fast, before he tracks me down..."**_

_'Body... getting weak... I think I'm dying...'_ Izuku's clawing got weaker. His eyes closed, tears falling down his face.

Then, in a flash of movement behind the two, the manhole cover the slime leaked out of was sent flying into the air. The sound made the slime stop his invasion for a brief moment to look back, and be shocked by the sight.

**"HAVE NO FEAR, YOU ARE SAFE!"** A man climbed out of the hole, grinning. He got out, stomping on the ground. **"NOW THAT I AM HERE, THAT IS!"**

The slime swung a hand at his opponent, but he just dodged below it, running closer. The man stomped down in front of the slime, crouching with his fist pulled back.

**"TEXAS... SMASH!!!!!"** He shouted, throwing a punch that created a massive gust of wind, tearing apart the villain until it's slime went everywhere, and Midoriya could breath once again.

_'Is that.. All... Might...?'_ Izuku thought, seeing the giant man and his easily recognizable hair, two locks pointed up like antennae. That was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he felt quick taps on his cheek, waking him up. **"HEY! HEY! HEY!"** Izuku opened his eyes, groaning, and saw All Might, smiling down at him. Taken by surprise, he looked absolutely shocked. **"THOUGHT WE LOST YOU THERE, BOY!"**

Izuku sat up and rapidly moved back, screaming from the shock of seeing the Number #1 Hero.

**"LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE MOVING ALRIGHT. SORRY ABOUT THAT BACK THERE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET YOU CAUGHT UP IN MY JUSTICING! USUALLY I PAY MORE ATTENTION TO KEEP BYSTANDERS SAFE, BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT THIS CITY'S SEWERS ARE PRETTY DIFFICULT TO NAVIGATE!"** All Might did a pose, laughing. **"ANYWAY! YOU WERE A BIG HELP! THANK YOU! I'VE CAPTURED THE EVILDOER!"**

_'The most amazing hero in the entire world, All Might, the real thing, in the flesh, right in front of me! He looks so cool in person! Even his text is different!'_ Izuku was in awe, a smile on his face as he processed what was happening.

"Holy crap, I've gotta get an autograph, I've got a pen around here somewhere!" He looked around, before noticing his notebook. "Please sign my notebook!" Izuku opened it, only to see that it was already signed. "AAAH!! He already did!"

All Might chuckled to himself watching the boy begin bowing repeatedly, talking about how valuable it would be. He gave a thumbs up, thinking the boy was a little odd. **"WELP, I'VE GOTTA GET THIS GUY TO THE POLICE SO THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM! STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! SEE YOU AROUND!"** He said, turning around and preparing himself for a jump.

"Wait, you're leaving? Already?" Izuku asked, stepping closer with a small frown on his face. 

**"PRO HEROES ARE CONSTANTLY BATTLING TIME AS WELL AS ENEMIES!"** All Might continued stretching.

_'He can't go yet, I still have so many questions I have to ask him!'_

**"NOW STAND BACK! I'M TAKING OFF!!"** In that moment, Izuku made the dumbest decision of his life. **"THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!"** All Might jumped off into the air, getting high into the air in less than a moment.

As All Might felt the wind rushing through his hair, he noticed that he felt a little heavier than usual, and looked back, to see none other than the boy he'd just saved hanging onto his leg, screaming, with eyelids and lips flapping in the wind. **"HEY HEY HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"** All Might began to try and shake Izuku off, but he kept hanging on as if his life depended on it. **"LET GO, I LOVE MY FANS, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!"**

"NO WAY! We're flying, if I let go, I'll die!" This statement made All Might stop, realizing his mistake. 

**"OH! THAT'S A GOOD POINT!"**

"I just have a lot of things I want to ask you personally! You're my all time favorite hero, All Might, please!" Izuku yelled, trying to speak up past the high winds.

**"OKAY, OKAY, I GET IT, JUST KEEP YOUR EYES AND MOUTH SHUT!"** As Izuku buried his face into All Might's leg, the hero sighed, before turning away and coughing. Blood began leaking from the corner of his mouth, a small streak of it getting on his cheek. **'DAMN!'**

Soon, they landed on a building, and Izuku was taking deep breaths, his entire body shaking. "My whole life just flashed before my eyes..."

All Might walked towards the edge of the building. **"NOT A VERY SMART MOVE! BANG ON THE DOOR A FEW TIMES, SOMEONE WILL LET YOU IN. NOW, I HAVE TO GO! SEE YOU ON THE FLIPSIDE!"** All Might waved back at him, and the statement made Izuku realize he still needed to ask the question, the thing he needed an answer to, desperately.

"W-wait, not yet! One second!" Izuku said, reaching towards All Might.

**"NO! I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME!"** All Might argued, facing away from Izuku.

"I have to know!" Izuku shouted, thinking back to the things people said to him. _'It's not gonna happen.' 'I'm sorry, Izuku, I wish things were different.' 'Come on, Deku, you really want to embarrass this school by failing so hard!?'_

_'Sometimes I do feel like a failure... Like there's no hope for me. Even if I'll never have superpowers... Even if everyone thinks I'm worthless! I have to know!'_ Izuku thought to himself, clenching his fists. "Is it possible to become a hero, even without a quirk?" He asked, trying to keep himself from tearing up by closing his eyes. The question made All Might freeze, looking back at him. "I'm a normal kid without any powers! Is there any hope of me becoming a hero like you?!"

All Might stood there, thinking of how to really respond to a question like this. **"Without a quirk?"** He muttered, before suddenly feeling a jolt of pain and nausea as steam rose from his body. He crouched down a bit, holding himself as he struggled. _**'No! Damnit! Not here, not now!'**_

Izuku didn't notice this somehow, looking down at the ground now. "People think I don't have a chance, that having no powers makes me a weakling. My classmates like to make fun of me..." Izuku looked away, frowning slightly.

"But you know what? That makes me want to prove them wrong. Ever since I was a kid, I thought that saving people was the coolest thing you could do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe. And be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to!" Izuku faced forward again, a smile on his face, while All Might was now completely covered by the steam, that was beginning to fade away.

"Just like you!" Izuku looked up to see that where All Might had been standing, was now a much smaller man, looking like only skin and bones. He had the same blonde hair as the hero, but it was more poofed out, and instead of All Might's proudly standing antennae, his dropped down, covering the sides of his face. And his face was even worse, with horribly sunken cheeks and piercing blue eyes. 

"W-whaaaaaaa?!" Izuku sputtered out, shocked by the sight. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, a bottle filled with slime had rolled into an alleyway near the Tattooine Shopping District and two eyes inside of it opened, looking around. ' _ **What the? What happened? Where am I?'**_ The slime was confused, barely awake. Then, he remembered what happened, All Might punching and breaking him apart. _**'Right, that bastard. If it wasn't for him, I'd be out of town already.'**_

But his angry thoughts were distracted as he heard a few teens walking through the alley he was in.

"You were kinda overboard with Midoriya. Suicide is a bit harsh, y'know?"

The leader of the group looked down, frowning. "It's his own fault, little shit was getting in my way." Bakugo kicked the bottle with the villain inside it while he was walking, making it hit a pole and knock off the cap.

"Shouldn't waste your time on the little guy." One of his friends said, making Bakugo think of Midoriya talking about trying the exam.

"Somebody's got to teach that nerd how the world works before he ends up dead." Bakugo explained, blowing up the can of soda in his palm and throwing it yo the side. "I hate it when he talks heroes." _'Better for him to give up on his dreams than to fucking die, anyways.'_ Bakugo thought, looking down.

His cronies chuckled, turning towards each other. "Hey, I got an idea, we should go to the arcade, get your mind off it."

"Fine." The explosive boy grumbled, looking away.

"Or we could sneak into the bar at the station, pick up some ladies."

"IDIOTS! If we get caught, there's no way U.A will let me in!" He shouted at them, with his two cronies stepping back, both pointing behind him.

"Wait a sec, what's that?!"

Bakugo turned around, confused, to see a mass of slime getting close to him. His eyes widened from the sight. _**"Perfect! I like a skin suit with some fire!"**_

* * *

Back at the roof, Izuku Midoriya was still freaked out by the sight. "I- wh- huh?! What happened?! You deflated!" Midoriya looked around, confused. "Where'd All Might go?! You! You're not him! You're a fake! An imposter!"

The skeletal man frowned, disappointed in his own foolishness. **"I assure you, I am All Mi-"** He was interrupted as blood began falling out of his mouth, making Izuku scream more. He took a deep breath. **"You know how guys in the pool are always sucking in and flexing to look buff? I'm like that."** All Might rubbed his face clean.

"This can't be real! No! I'm dreaming!" Izuku was utterly confused and panicking a little. "All Might's a giant of a man who saves everyone! He defeats all obstacles and wins with a fearless smile!"

That statement made the deflated All Might sigh. **"There's plenty of fear behind that smile."** He sat down, frowning. **"I'm counting on you to keep this a secret, so don't go blabbing about this online, or telling your friends, okay?"** The request made Izuku a little confused, leaning forward a bit and stepping closer. But he lifted his shirt, and the quirkless boy recoiled from the sight, flinching.

**"Pretty gross, right? Got this in a big fight five years ago. My respiratory system is basically destroyed, and I lost my entire stomach. All the surgeries have basically worn me out, and it can't be fixed. Now I can only do hero work for about three hours a day. Rest of the time? This is what I look like."**

Izuku's eyes were wide as the statement sunk in. "No way... five years ago? Does that mean it was the fight against Toxic Chainsaw?"

**"Wow, you know your stuff! But no, the punk may have landed some hits, but he couldn't bring me down."** All Might clenched his fist, smiling slightly, before quickly fading. **"Most of the world hasn't heard of this fight. Did everything I could to keep this under wraps. I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling, right? The Symbol of Peace... People everywhere have to think that I'm never afraid. But, honestly... I smile to hide the fear inside."**

All Might stared down at his bony fingers, seeming a little sad. **"It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy."** He made eye contact with Izuku again, who was still in shock by the torrent of knowledge. **"Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be beaten without powers."**

All Might felt terrible for this, but he knew he needed to say it. **"So, no, I don't think you can be a hero without a quirk."**

The answer made Izuku freeze up, stammering, before looking down, obviously faking a smile. "I... I see..." He mumbled, as his worldview shattered. _'Of course he'd say that. A weakling like me... Of course I couldn't be a hero.'_

**"If you want to help people, there are plenty of other ways to do it. You can become a police officer, or even a detective. Sure, they get a lot of flak because the heroes capture most of the villains, but it's a fine profession, and you've certainly for the analysis skills for it."** All Might stood up, walking towards the door to the stairs and opening it. **"It's not bad to have a dream, young man. Just... make sure your dreams are attainable. Realistic."** He walked into the door, and down a staircase, while Izuku didn't even look at him, not moving an inch.

As All Might, Toshinori Yagi, stepped down the stairs, he felt horrible, physically and emotionally, coughing into his fist. **"Now, let's get you to the station."** He said to himself, patting his pocket and noticing they were empty. His eyes widened, pulling his pockets out. Then, he saw smoke rising far away, and let go of his pockets. **"Not good!"**

* * *

Izuku, meanwhile, was distracted from his despair as he heard an explosion, looking over to see a pillar of smoke rising by a building far away from him. "Oh! A villain! I wonder what hero will show!" Izuku ran towards the door, but remembered All Might's words of discouragement, and stopped. Instead, he just slowly walked out the building, a deep frown on his face.

* * *

Toshinori went as fast as he could to get to the scene of the crime, panting as he heard sirens go off. _ **'Damn it!'**_

* * *

Katsuki was fucking terrified, and completely overwhelmed. One moment he was chatting with his friends, and the next this god damn slimy bastard had caught him and dragged him over to the center of the shopping district. He'd let out wild explosions to shake off the invader, fighting fiercely, but he was going overboard in his panic, starting fires and hurting people.

The screams, the sound of raging fires, and the slime wrapped around his mouth and nose, trying to get in, it was making him panic, setting off more explosions. He heard some heroes yelling, and even saw one, Death Arms, he believed, get close and try to attack, but the fist sank into the slime, and the hero uselessly tried to pull it out.

Before he was able to, the slime smacked the hero into a wall, and when others tried to check in him, there was yet another attack.

_**"Stay back, or I'll snap this kid's neck!"**_ This made Katsuki struggle harder, and he pulled hard enough to free his mouth and scream.

"AAAAGH! YOU PICKED THE WRONG GUY TO MESS WITH! I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO WHATEVER SEWER YOU CRAWLED OUT OF!" Explosions sparked in his slime-coated hands as he leaned forward. "LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!" He roared, as a massive explosion shook the entire street, knocking back heroes, but the slime covering him was still unscathed.

_**"You've got so much power! I've really hit the jackpot! With a quirk like yours under my control, I could take out All Might down with one punch!"**_ The villains body grew larger, spinning all around him and creating a large dome of spinning tendrils that gated people from getting to him. But he was able to keep breathing, for now, and stop the slime from enveloping his mouth again.

_'God damnit! Why are all these fucking heroes so useless!? Just save me, please!'_

* * *

Toshinori finally got to the scene, leaning on a pole to breath and clutch his chest as he looked past the crowd, into the street, where he saw the slime villain and a screaming boy. _**'Shit! I must dropped him when I jumped with the boy! I was distracted, worrying about my time limit! I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake, and after lecturing that kid about what it takes to be a hero! I'm pathetic!'**_

* * *

A short distance away, Izuku was walking through a quiet area with nobody around, flipping through his notebook and seeing the drawings and notes. The sound of waves had calmed him a bit as he thought of the things everyone had said to him. _'Even All Might said it, a hero needs a quirk.'_ Tears welled up in his eyes, but he wiped them off shakily. _'Don't cry, damnit... Deep down you knew this, all along. You've just been avoiding reality. That's why you were trying so desperately to prove yourself wrong.'_

Izuku kept walking, not even thinking about where he was going, before he ended up by the entrance to what seemed like a garbage dump. He glanced down at his notebook, and then at the dump, going down the steps and onto the sand.

"This notebook is just trash..." He mumbled, frowning as he closed it, looking up at the sky and wiping off his tears.

He saw something streak through the sky with a shining trail. "Huh... A shooting star, this early?" He said, mildly surprised. "I wish I could be a hero..." Izuku muttered, just as the shooting star changed directions, seeming to head straight for him.

So he started running, letting out a panicked scream. Then, behind him, it was like an explosion went off, sending him flying onto the sand. After a few moments, Izuku got up, looking behind him, and saw a sizeable crater. Curiosity got the better for him, and he started walking towards the crater and getting inside it.

In the center of the crater, there was an odd, metal pod, the ground around it having been turned to glass. It opened up as he stared, emitting a bright green glow that revealed what was inside.

It was a bulky device that seemed like a watch, mainly black, and grey, with two white trims that bulged slightly, pointing towards a faceplate in the middle, with the glowing green hourglass as the faceplate, and a smaller button glowing the same light.

"A watch? Why was it in a meteor? Why is this thing a meteor?! What are the chances?!" Izuku said to himself, leaning forwards. "Oh my god, this thing came from space! It's an alien device! What can it do?! What is it?!" Izuku said, unable to contain his curiosity as he reached towards the pod, wanting to grab what was inside.

But as his hand got close, the watch came to life, and jumped up, clamping onto his left wrist. This made Izuku realize his mistake rather quickly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OH NO!!! Is it trying to kill me?!" He screamed, shaking his arm wildly, before realizing that nothing was happening, and calming down. "Wait... It's okay. Can I get it off?" Izuku rubbed the wrist where the watch landed, wondering how to get it off. He put his finger underneath it and pulled, but that failed, so he then considered pressing the button near the faceplate.

This made it rise up with a futuristic noise, and the hourglass changing into a diamond, with a silhouette of a humanoid figure in it. ' _Wait, what's this?! Is this a feature?'_ He thought to himself, looking at the circuit board-like design of the sides of the faceplate hourglass.

Izuku then looked around, double checking for anyone, before gently pressing down on the faceplate. The moment it hit the bottom, a blinding green light enveloped him.

In that moment, the quirkless boy felt an intense pain unlike anything he ever felt before, across his whole body as _something_ happened to him. He couldn't help but scream as sharp, stabbing pains went through his body in an instant, followed by a burning sensation, and his body snapping and cracking as it formed into something different, something new.

It lasted only a few seconds, the pain fading surprisingly quickly. Izuku looked down at his body, panting heavily, expecting to see stab wounds, broken bones, and burn marks, but what he saw was something entirely different.

Instead of Izuku's normal body, his entire body was covered with what looked like coals, with just a centimeter or two between each one, with fire burning in the space between them. On his chest was the hourglass from the watch, slightly elevated. His arms were far larger than they should be for his body size, incredibly bulky, but the watch was missing. The coals ended at his wrists, and his hands looked like they were made of pure fire shaped into hands that had only three large fingers and a thumb. And at his feet, he only had two toes each.

As Izuku comprehended the sight, he screamed, shaking his arms, which felt so heavy compared to normal, and stepping back, almost tripping from the unfamiliar feeling of his new body. "Oh my God! I'm on fire! What happened to me?! Why do I feel okay?" Infinite questions ran through his head as he panicked, before noticing his new voice, raspy and deep.

Izuku shook his arms a bit more, slowly calming down as he got used to his body. But then, he realized something. He had a quirk. He _finally_ had a quirk!

The boy began to grin, looking at the palms of his hands. He had fire... Could he manipulate it? Shoot it out of his hands? Maybe even absorb it! He looked around, seeing a fridge, and he aimed his palm at it, feeling something rush through his body and fire out, hitting the fridge and destroying it.

Izuku's happiness at the sight skyrocketed, and he began laughing to himself, overwhelmed with emotions. He put a large hand on his face, as a hot liquid seeped from his eyes, hitting the sand with a hiss.

"Finally! A quirk! A power! I... I can be a hero! YES!" Izuku shouted, his fiery body flaring up. He began running, a grin on his face as he went up the stairs, each step becoming easier as he got used to using his new body. He sprinted, heading for his home.

As he ran, he heard the sound of explosions, which made him come to a halt, turning his head to see what was going on.

There was a crowd built up, and smoke rising from a one lane street which he recongized as a shopping district. He made his way over to the crowd, looking over everyone's heads.

Then, through the crowd, he saw something that made him freeze up in fear, eyes widening.

The sludge villain had escaped, and he had a new captive.


	2. You're going to be a great Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku starts his journey to become a hero.

Katsuki had been fighting for almost ten minutes now, keeping himself just barely alive as he kept the slimy bastard away from his throat. Heroes were trying, at least half a dozen were helping, but they couldn't get past the villain.

His quirk and stamina had hit their limits. His arms hurt like hell as the slime forced itself onto him once again, stopping him from breathing as it pushed into his throat. His body felt so weak and pained, but he kept fighting with everything he could muster.

_'DAMNIT! You useless fucking bastards, stop standing around and help me! Why are people just watching me die?! Do something! WHY ISN'T ANYBODY DOING ANYTHING!?'_ Katsuki was crying by now, desperate for anyone to help him. To do SOMETHING. 

Just as he was on the verge of losing consciousness, he saw a flash of movement, someone running towards him like their life depended on it, and eyes emitting an emerald green glow. In that moment, in his panic, he had one thought.

_'Deku...?'_

* * *

Izuku arrived at scene, still in his new fiery form form. He shook with fear and terror as the events unfolded before him. The sludge villain who had attacked him not even thirty minutes ago was wrapped around somebody in the street of the Tatooine Shopping District.

_'Oh no, that's the guy who attacked me! That can't be right, All Might captured him!'_ Izuku stared on in shock and fear as he remembered back to what happened on the roof, when he saw All Might's true form. His pockets had been empty.

_'But the bottle, if he dropped it... That means it's my fault.'_ Izuku was wracked with guilt, eyes wide as he stared at the fires, the heroes hesitating to move.

"Why haven't the heroes done anything?! That kid's been stuck fighting that thing for a while now!" A bystander yelled, getting Izuku's attention.

_'Oh god, I thought I'd die after only a few seconds of struggling!'_ Izuku covered his mouth, remembering the pain.

"Wait, I'm confused, isn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier today?"

"All Might?! No way he lost! Where is he?!"

"Well, can someone call him or something?"

"Seriously, why hasn't he shown up to help the heroes?!"

Izuku and All Might were a mere ten feet away from each other, unaware of each other's presence, but they felt similar feelings as they heard these statements. Guilt and shame. All Might groaned in pain while gripping his chest, while Izuku held back sobs.

_'I'm the one to blame, he wasted his energy on me!'_

**_'I'm worthless!'_ **

_'He can't power up yet, and none of the other heroes have the quirk to stop this monster!'_

**_'So pathetic!'_ **

_'It's my fault... I'm sorry, so sorry!'_

**_'A disgrace!'_ **

_'Help will show up and save the day, I'm sure!_ _'_

_**'I'm not a real hero!'** _

_'Someone, a real hero will come soon!'_ Just as Izuku had that thought, the slime twisted, and he could see tufts of ash blonde hair and a face that became more and more hauntingly familiar, despite the evil grin of the slime plastered onto the lower half of their face.

Then he opened his eyes, and Izuku instantly recognized him, despite the overwhelming fear for his life on his face.

It was Kacchan.

Before he even knew what was happening, he'd jumped over the crowd with a powerful burst of flames, shocking every hero who saw him, and grabbing the attention of the sludge, who looked over at him, confused and ready to attack.

Izuku just barely kept himself from stumbling as he landed, before dashing at full sprint towards the villain, towards Kacchan. He heard the shouts of a hero as he sprinted, but he kept running, panting.

_'What am I doing?! Why am I running?! Why can't I stop?!'_ His mind was screaming at him to stop, to let the heroes handle this, but his body wouldn't listen to him as he sprinted wildly, arms flailing as he felt adrenaline pumping through his veins.

**_"YOU'RE TOAST,_ _HERO!"_** The sludge villain yelled, getting ready to attack him. But in a bout of panic and quick thinking, Izuku recalled a page in his notebook about a hero's special technique. Make the opponent flinch, and use the opening to restrain them!

Izuku charged up a fireball in his hand, slowing down to toss it right at the villain's eye, bursting as it hit and blinding them for a moment. They reared back and freed Katsuki's throat, giving him a chance to breath and cough.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku shouted at the top of his lungs, clawing into the villain's body, ignoring the stinging pain as the slime hissed and bubbled from his lava-like hands.

The yell made Katsuki confused, not knowing why this person was yelling out Izuku's nickname. "What the hell?! Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!" Katsuki yelled, breathing heavily.

"It's me, you idiot! And I don't know, my legs just started moving on their own!" he replied, clawing at the slime as it covered Kacchan's face again.

In that moment, he remembered so many words, so many scenes, all flashing in his mind in brief moments as he clawed into the slime, getting deeper and deeper, scraping away more and more.

_"Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen"_

_"You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have me?!"_

_"He's the coolest in the universe!"_

_"KACCHAN!"_

_**"I honestly don't think you can be a hero."** _

_"He always saves people with a smile on his face..."_

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" he yelled, on the verge of sobbing as he clawed desperately.

* * *

Behind the crowd, behind everyone who was watching, one man had been inspired by Izuku's words, even without knowing who he was.

All Might was inspired. And he began to bulk up, gripping the pole he was leaning on harder. _**'I have to do something! No matter the cost!'**_

* * *

_**"Shut UP, you sentimental bastard! I'm done playing! DIE!!!!!!"**_ The villain got ready to attack once again, having recovered from the blindness. His hand was coming down, about to crush Izuku.

"SAVE HIM! THIS THING'LL KILL 'EM!" The heroes yelled, finally running into action.

But, before anyone could do anything, there was an imperceptible burst of movement and high winds as somebody moved towards the boy.

The fist of the slime came down, creating a massive burst of dust and smoke, hiding what had happened. But as it cleared, there was All Might, who had taken the blow in his full muscle form, slime sticking to his arms and face. Izuku had been whimpering in fear and covering his face with his arms, and he was shocked to see the man when he 

_'All Might?!'_

**"I MUST APOLOGIZE TO YOU TWO. IT WAS BECAUSE OF MY FAILURE THAT BOTH OF YOU WERE IN HARM'S WAY."** All Might flexed his arm, lifting it up in the air and ripping the slime off of his arm.

**"YOU WERE A HERO TODAY!"** All Might shouted, blood rushing out of his mouth with every word as he grabbed Izuku and Kacchan by their arms. **"TEXAS SMAAAAASH!!!!"** All Might yelled out, throwing a punch that instantly burst the slime apart, as well as creating a massive force of wind.

The wind blew the two boys like paper in a hurricane, while the civilians on both side of the street were protected by heroes, who just barely managed to keep their guards up.

Even people halfway across the city could see as a tornado formed from the wind of All Might's punch for a few moments.

And as it subsided, the sky began darkening, and raindrops began to fall. When they started hitting the barely conscious Izuku's body, still in the form of the fiery alien, he woke up, feeling like he just got stabbed by a needle every time a drop fell on him.

Izuku got up from next to Katsuki, muttering 'ow' and 'shit' under his breath. He saw All Might standing proud, barely catching himself from falling back, but couldn't focus on it, the pain overwhelming him.

The fiery teen got up and tried to get himself to cover from the rain, ignoring everybody as he jumped over the crowd once again, barely catching himself from taking a nasty fall.

Izuku ran and ran, getting a fair distance away from the crowd, before he heard a loud beeping, and a red light engulfed his body just like the green light from not even ten minutes prior.

The reversion of his alien form was just as painful as the initial transformation had been. His body was wracked by sharp stabs and the cracking of bones as his body reverted to its normal state. The pain made him fall to his hands and knees, panting, but he was still conscious, and had his clothes back, thankfully.

"What... was that...?" He mumbled, looking back at the crowd, where everybody seemed to be cheering for All Might. Izuku looked at his hands, seeing they were normal, and smiled weakly. "I... have a quirk... I really have a quirk... I guess my dreams are obtainable after all, then, All Might, Kacchan... I told you so..." He stood up, groaning.

Izuku walked towards some cover from the rain, his mind wandering. "Should I tell people about this? I want to be a hero, after all, and people will learn about it anyways... If Kacchan learns about it, he might get angry, especially if he knows I saved him. I'll hide it from him for now... Wait, can I update my quirk registry forms? That's going to be important..." He muttered, frowning to himself as his mind went a mile a minute.

Then, he perked up, a thought occurring. "But I need to tell Mom! She's the one person who should know first! Oh, she's going to be so excited!" Izuku told himself, grinning as he looked at his watch, noting the hourglass had turned red. He then began running home with a smile on his face.

* * *

Izuku got to the apartment complex he lived in, panting as he knocked on the door of his mother's apartment. He looked bad, sweaty, and wet after his run, but he still had a grin on his face, despite his pounding heart and exhaustion.

As the door opened, his mother, Inko Midoriya, a short, chubby woman with hair and eyes the same color as Izuku's, took one look at him, and gasped. "Oh no, sweetie, are you alright? You look so tired, and you're late! Did someone hurt you? Were you attacked by a villain?!" She asked, stepping aside to let him inside while also putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I might've been attacked... but my day got better! Did you see the news about the sludge villain who attacked Kacchan?" Izuku's answer made his mother confused, eyes widening in concern.

"You were attacked?! Are you okay?! Did the sludge villain attack you too?!" Inko hugged him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I swear, if he hurt you, I'll... I'll... I don't know, I'd make him pay for hurting my baby!"

Izuku hugged back, regretting how he started the conversation. "Well, yes, I was attacked, but! I'm perfectly fine! I was saved by..." Izuku paused, remembering what happened after All Might saved him. "A hero... And, you're not going to believe this, but I have a quirk now!"

Inko's face went from concern, to mild surprise as the statement sank in, and then her eyes widened. "You have WHAT?!" Inko pulled away from the hug, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"A quirk! I can transform into some sort of fire alien!" He explained, before recounting the tale of how he found the watch, and saved Katsuki, watching Inko's reaction as her eyes widened even further, and she was in a perpetual gasp.

Then, before Izuku could even react, Inko got up close and hugged him as tightly as she could, squeezing a fair bit. "Izuku, I'm so happy for you, sweetie! I can't believe you have a quirk now!" She said, pulling away after a few seconds and grabbing his hand.

Then, a frown creeped onto her face. "I know this isn't the best time to say this, but... A long time ago, I said something awful to you, like I had just... given up on you. I've always regretted that. But you never quit, and I'm proud of you, Izuku. I'll cheer you on with all I've got!" She smiled up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Izuku was silent, and then hugged his mom tightly, beginning to cry. She hugged back just as tightly, crying as well.

"You're going to be a great hero, Izuku."


	3. And Then There Were 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets in a fight.

The next day, Izuku had gone to the very place he found the watch that gave him his quirk, Dagobah Beach.

He had only tested it once so far, but scorched footprints had convinced him to wait and try it outside. So he decided to go to the quiet, basically abandoned dump, so he could burn without anyone around.

So that was just what he wanted to do. 

Now he was at the place, taking in his surroundings. There were some buildings by the beach, along with a park in the distance, but he knew nobody was in them because of the scent of the trash. But that didn't matter now; he was gonna practice!

Izuku looked down at his watch, and activated it it. He was already feeling giddy, the sight and weight of the watch serving as a reminder that it was all _real_. He really had a quirk now. He gingerly pressed the button down, and a flash of light enveloped his body.

* * *

In Earth's mesosphere, the Chimerian Hammer floated, badly damaged. Inside one of the rooms, there was a massive tube in the middle, which illuminated the room with an orange glow.

The tube held the captain of the ship, who was mangled and nearly dead, and was missing more than half of his body in a horrific manner. In front of him, a droid was kneeling down, and giving a report.

**"What do you mean, it's not there?! Trying to get the Omnitrix has nearly cost me my life, and you mean to tell me it's not on board!?"** The creature rasped out, taking deep breaths.

"Sensors indicate that probes were jettisoned from the ship just before boarding. It landed on Earth," the droid replied.

After a moment of thought, the creature looked to his side. **"Go! Bring it to me!"** He ordered, as a robot came to life, walking out of the room and booming with each step.

* * *

When the transformation was finished, Izuku glanced at his hands, expecting to see magma and rocks, but when he saw four gloved hands, he was... shocked, to put it lightly.

"This isn't what I did last time," he mumbled, stunned as he realized what this meant. "This is another quirk!" His mind began racing, as he flexed his new muscles, getting used to moving all four of his arms separately. Surprisingly, it came to him as if he'd been doing it his whole life.

"How many forms do I have?! How do I go back?" Izuku almost started up a mutter storm, but then he realized he should probably just test his power out first.

He clenched his fists, and got a good look at himself. To start with, he obviously had four arms, red skin, and muscle. Lots of it. Clothes, too, thankfully. At least he didn't have to go naked when he used his powers, like that one person in the Sports Festival.

He flexed one of his upper arms, grinning slightly as he saw the musculature. "I'm definitely strong, these arms look as big as All Might's! So obviously I have some sort of strength enhancement, but what's my limit?" Izuku looked at the piles of garbage around him, and--

_**BOOM!** _

His thoughts were interrupted as something large crashed in the ocean with a deafening boom, creating waves and splashing water everywhere, including onto Izuku, who was shocked and confused.

_'Oh my God, what was that?! Another meteor?!'_ He looked past the trash and into the ocean, where he saw something moving. He was still as he watched, curious and afraid. A figure rose up from the sea, water cascading off of its body as it approached the shore.

Eventually, it became clearer to see. It was a giant robot with a sharp, cylindrical design and limbs that popped out of it like they popped into place, towering over Izuku at multiple stories tall. It walked onto the beach, eyes focused on Izuku as it scanned. It detected what it was looking for on Izuku's body, and it pointed its hand at him.

Izuku stood there, scared and not knowing what to do. When he saw something in its hand glow, and a beam shot at him, he freaked out and tried to run, but he was far too slow, and the beam hit him head-on, sending him flying with an explosion.

He slammed into a flight of stairs, recovering quickly. He sat up and groaned, looking at the robot as it got even closer. His eyes widened as he realized it was trying to _kill him_ , and he immediately scrambled to get up, running up the stairs and barely avoiding another shot.

His entire body hurt somewhat, but he could still move perfectly fine. But if he kept running, he'd lead it into a populated area in the early morning where not many heroes would be patrolling, and he had no idea if he even had his phone while he was transformed, so he couldn't call for help. His only option was to delay it, or to fight.

So he turned to face the robot, shaking with fear. When he saw a glow, he immediately ran, avoiding their attacks as he circled the bot, watching how it moved. It had 3 legs, with the leg parts having plenty of joints connecting onto a 'sole' that was long, sharp, and flat, stabbing into the ground like a shovel. They looked like they'd be the easiest parts to break, and if he could destroy even a single one, their balance would be broken entirely.

As he planned, he realized he didn't know his own strength. And there was only one way to test it right now. But all his planning distracted him enough that he ran right into another laser, sending him flying once again. Pain shot through his body, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins let him get up again, angry and scared.

Izuku started running towards the robot, keeping an eye out for more attacks. His mind ran a mile a minute as he did, and he came up with a plan. It was dangerous, but if he messed up, hopefully he was tough enough to last against another laser.

With a shot barely avoided, Izuku got to his target. One of the robot's legs. He grabbed both horizontal ends of it tightly, trying to keep a grip on it with as much force as he could muster. Surprisingly, the metal was easily crushed and bent by his grip. But he didn't let go until he looked up and saw the glow in the robot's hand, pointed right at him.

At the last second, he let go and jumped back quite far, meaning the robot hit nothing but itself, damaging its own leg and partially destroying it. The robot was leaning and no longer moving its legs, as it was unable to without falling over completely. Izuku grinned, knowing it was trapped now.

But from its shoulders, two far smaller floating disks popped out, flying at him. As they got close, Izuku got ready to fight them, but stayed cautious, his attention rapidly shifting from robot to robot.

While the giant one was on cooldown between lasers, Izuku dashed at the floating bots, grabbing one like a frisbee and crushing part of it. Arms popped out of it, firing lasers at him to no effect. He grabbed it with all four hands, and crushed it into a ball like a piece of plastic. For good measure, he threw it at a nearby building.

It embedded into the concrete, before setting on fire and exploding, leaving a hole in the building and shocking Izuku. The event gave him an idea. It exploded, so maybe...

As a plan formed in his mind, he ran out of the way of some laser shots, grinning. He was finally going to destroy this thing! As he reached for the other disk, it floated out of reach and didn't come down. He looked over to the giant robot, noticing it was about to fire another laser, and the disk was right above him. It was time for another risk...

Just before the laser fired, he jumped high into the air, the explosion coming off of it helping his flight high into the air, enough to be on eye-level with the thing he had been fighting. The robot above him tried to fly away, but he barely caught it in his hand. As he was in the air, it felt like time slowed down to a crawl. He noticed the robot aiming it's other hand at him, glowing with the charge of another beam. He needed to do this, now, or else he'd be hit again and lose his chance. His body twisted in mid-air, arm ready for a mighty throw. He then threw it with as much force as he could muster, and the robotic frisbee hurled right towards the head of the robot.

It embedded deep into the target, crushing into it, while the laser the robot had been charging fired, hitting him head-on and making him fly away. Suddenly, in a rush, it felt like time resumed at a normal pace, and he flew back. He landed on the ground hard, bouncing once before coming to a halt. He looked towards the robots, just in time to witness its head explode violently, with several more small explosions coming from the robot before it collapsed.

He'd done it. He'd won! Izuku grinned, trying to get up and celebrate his victory, but it was then when he heard a beeping, and in a flash of red, his body painfully morphed back to normal. That was enough to make Izuku collapse, unable to get up. He was panting, groaning, and whimpering, his exhaustion and pain catching up with him now that he was done fighting.

After a few minutes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, which was thankfully intact. It was 5:30 exactly, apparently... Then, he called his mother, who picked up after a few rings.

_"Yes?"_ She sounded tired, as she was just woken up by the call.

"Hey Mom... I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but I need you to pick me up..." Izuku groaned, pain evident in his voice.

_"Wait, what's wrong? Did something happen,_ _sweetie?"_ Her tone quickly shifted to worry and concern as she heard him, her motherly instincts flaring up.

"I got into a fight..."

_"A fight?! Are you okay? Was it a villain?"_ Inko sounded panicked suddenly.

"Don't worry, I'm okay, trust me! My quirk made me tough! And, uh... It was kind of a villain? It's really hard to believe." Izuku said, wincing as he sat up and looked at his watch. It was red instead of green now... Odd.

_"Izuku, I'll believe it. After yesterday, there isn't much I_ wouldn't _believe! But what do you mean it was kind of a villain?"_

"It was a giant robot. It fell around the same place I found the watch." Izuku answered, his mind wandering as he stared at his watch. Why did two objects from space fall at nearly the exact same location, both times while he was there? The first time, he could dismiss as a coincidence, but the second? Not so much.

_"A giant robot... Oh my God... Izuku, where is it now? Are you safe? Where are you?"_ Inko's panic returned in full force, distracting him. _"And I believe you, honey!"_

"It's destroyed, I'm safe, and I'm at Dagobah Beach, the dump."

_"Okay, honey, I'm on my way. Stay out of trouble, and don't get hurt, okay? I love you."_

"I'll be safe. I love you too! Bye." Izuku said, hanging up. Then, in his alone time, his mind wandered back to the topic of the robot.

"Was the robot sent to get the watch back?" Izuku's brain started going a mile a minute as he theorized, tapping his chin in thought. "But why would they send something so dangerous? And wait, why did the meteor it came in change directions towards me _while_ it was falling? It would have to be deliberately forced to do that."

"In that case, they must have meant to have sent it to me, since it aimed at me in particular... But why send something to get it back if they chose to give it to me? And why give it to me? How would they know about me?" Izuku's mind began racing with countless questions, barely any of them having answers.

After more questions and thinking, Izuku had a theory. The watch and robot were sent by different people, and whoever sent the watch didn't want it to get in the hands of the other guy. It seemed plausible, but nothing about this made sense! It was giving him a headache trying to understand it.

After a little more thinking, Izuku got up, groaning and wincing as he used his aching muscles. If he was going to fight off more of those robots, he needed to train, not only to get better with his quirks, however many he had, but to also get his normal, quirkless self stronger.

He looked at his watch once again, trying to activate it. It didn't. "Is it... on cool down?" Izuku mumbled, confused and concerned. "I really hope so..."

That was when he heard a car driving up, getting his attention. Looking over, it was his mom's car, which had just parked. Izuku began to walk over, but winced, the pain of his aching muscles reminding him why he called her in the first place. So, slowly this time, he made his way to the car and got in.

"Hey, mom..." He greeted, a smile on his face. Then, he noticed she was staring at the pile of scrap that was the robot, white in the face. She had a mixture of fear and confusion in her expression, and she was muttering something under her breath, too quiet for him to hear. Then, after a few seconds, she looked at him and hugged him.

"Oh, honey! You look hurt, are you sure you're okay?!" Inko asked, looking at all the cuts and bruises on his arms and face.

"Yeah, I'm fine! It's nothing serious!" Izuku reassured her, trying to calm her down. Then, they talked for a bit, and as Inko drove back home, Izuku told her all about what had happened.

* * *

During school, Izuku noticed Bakugo was giving him weird looks, and almost as soon as school was out, he was cornered by him, alone. Before either of them said anything, Izuku was nervous, thinking that his explosive bully might've somehow found out that he was the person who tried to save him.

"Did you tell that fire bastard to try and save me, you shitty little nerd!? He called me by your stupid fucking nickname!" Bakugo shouted right into Izuku's face, which made him recoil in fear and lean against the wall.

"U-uhm! Well, you see, I was just watching, and I guess he heard me say your name? Trust me, I didn't know he'd do that!" He scrambled to make something up, stammering nervously. He trembled under his glare, hoping he'd fooled him.

"Fucking fine," Bakugo growled, giving a light push to Izuku's chest before walking away. "Didn't need that idiot's help anyways! I could have handled that sludge fuck perfectly fine on my own!" Bakugo yelled as he left.

After Izuku was sure he was alone, he sighed in relief, leaning back on the wall. He pulled his sleeve up slightly and looked at the watch. He definitely wasn't looking forward to Bakugo's reaction when they learned about what he could do now. At least the UA teachers would be better than the ones at Aldera, right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the editor for this chapter, Cygus.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygusLorman/pseuds/CygusLorman


	4. Coercion, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds a new friend, and somebody finds him.

In the time since Izuku fought the robot, a few things had happened.

He registered his new 'quirk' under the name of "Polymorph", and used it as much as he could. It had ten transformations, each of them having their own unique, incredible powers. But it wasn't all he did, as he also signed up for the gym with his mother.

The first day he went to the gym, he was searching on his phone for routines and what to do first. He needed a workout for a hero, something to get him strong enough for UA.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice someone walking up to him until they touched his shoulder. "Hey, you need some help? You looked confused." They said, surprising Izuku. He turned his head to look at the person who approached him. It was a friendly looking boy about his age, with slightly lengthy black hair, red eyes, and shark-like teeth. They were wearing a sleeveless shirt with the depiction of a somewhat familiar hero.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, this is my first time going to the gym, and I've never done much exercise, so I was looking for what to do." He explained, a little nervous around another kid his age.

"Oh! Don't worry, I was the same way when I started. I'll help you!" The stranger then began giving plenty of tips, all of them being quite helpful. He did pause for a second when Izuku pulled out a notebook, but he kept going, glad to see they were serious about this. When he was done, he smiled at Izuku. "Was that good?"

Izuku nodded excitedly. "That was great, thank you! My name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Eijiro Kirishima. Nice to meet you!" He gave a thumbs up.

"Nice to meet you too! So, who's that hero on your shirt? He looks familiar but I can't remember his name..." Izuku asked, and he could see Kirishima's face brighten as soon as he asked it.

"Oh, he's Crimson Riot! He's kinda retro, but he's always been my favorite hero! He's all about manliness!"

"Oh, really? I haven't looked at many retro heroes, but they're usually all so interesting! Well, anyways, I should really start exercising now. Thanks for the tips!" Izuku smiled at him, and went to go look for everything that Kirishima had mentioned in his advice.

"Okay! See you!" He replied, walking away to do his things.

* * *

At the same time, somebody was at Dagobah Beach.

"Oh my god, look at this thing! It must be a prototype for new kinds of robots at U.A! If they dump their stuff here, too, I'll be able to make all sorts of amazing babies! Hatsume Industries will have a head start!" Mei cackled, a wide grin on her face as she admired the headless carcass of a giant, brown-ish orange robot. She began gathering the shards of its head from around the beach, excited to bring all this brilliant stuff to her lab.

* * *

Over the next few days, Izuku and Kirishima kept talking while working out, quickly becoming friends. Mei was doing various experiments on pieces of the robot she had found, and another person, Toshinori Yagi, was searching for a successor.

One Saturday, Toshinori was on his way home, as he had exhausted his time limit for the day rather quickly. As he walked, he was frowning, and distracted, his mind wandering back to his encounter with Izuku Midoriya. _'I should've been more gentle to that kid... He was just like me at my age. I could have given it to him...'_

A moment later, he heard the sounds of panic, and ran towards it. He couldn't change into his hero form, but he could still try and help.

When he got to the scene, he saw a massive, cloaked figure standing over two middle school girls, and another girl who slid between them, saying something he couldn't quite hear but saw that she had seemingly diffused the situation.

But then another person caught his eye. A young boy, the same age as the girls, who stood on the intersecting road from where the girls were. He was standing almost completely still and looked sad, with his head facing the ground.

Toshinori approached him before clearing his throat. **"Excuse me, young man."** He got the the boy's attention, making him turn around with wide eyes. **"If you don't mind me asking... Are you okay?"**

"O-oh! Me? I'm fine! But you shouldn't worry about me, they went through the scary stuff." The boy, Kirishima, deflected and pointed towards the three girls.

**"They may have gone through more, but you that doesn't mean you should be ignored. You looked sad, so I wanted to ask."**

Kirishima looked away for a few seconds, in thought, before sighing. "No... I wanted to help but I couldn't even move, like some damn coward. I can't be a hero if I can't even help someone right in front of me." He answered with a guilty look on his face The answer honestly surprised Toshinori.

**"A coward would have run without even thinking about those girls. You don't sound like a coward. You sound like you were just scared. That's normal, especially for someone your age. Heroes feel that too."** Toshinori comforted him, smiling softly.

"...Huh. Thank you." Kirishima looked up at Toshinori, smiling softly.

**"You're welcome."** He stated, and, when there was a noticeable pause, he went back on his way home.

_'He's rather interesting... I need to keep him in mind, same with Midoriya.'_

* * *

Mei was back at the beach as soon as possible, studying the robot closely. It was utterly fascinating. She didn't know that tech like this even existed yet!

As she got her tools and opened up the chest of the robot, her eyes were gleaming with excitement as she saw the advanced circuitry, wires of varying sizes all bundled together in a beautiful way only a mechanic like her could appreciate.

Until the wires began squirming and multiple of them shot out from the carcass of the robot, aiming for her. She barely had time to shriek before the cords and wires latched onto her, and releasing electricity throughout her body. But instead of the shock injuring her, it _changed_ her.

* * *

In the Chimerian Hammer, floating in the Mesosphere, a computer pinged in a quiet room.

"Signal reconnected."

* * *

As it was done, and the wires seemingly disappeared, Mei fell down and looked at the robot in panic. What the hell just happened?! As she looked around, she noticed chunks of the robot were missing. The cannon on the nearest arm had disappeared, a significant amount of wiring in the chest was gone, along with most of the plating on the torso.

She got up slowly and noticed a dreadlock in her face. She moved the red strand of hair out of her face, and paused. Her hair wasn't red. She looked at herself, and saw it. Her body was different.

She had grown, with her clothes straining against her noticeably stronger body. Along with her body, her skin had had changed into a reddish-orange hue, her arms had spikes, and her fingers had turned into metal claws. "W-wait, what the hell?! What just happened?!" Mei panicked, backing away from the robot. As she did, she felt her hair raise unnaturally, and the next moment, a volley of lasers shot from behind her, destroying even more of the robot.

She waved at the back of her head, grabbing a dreadlock and pulling it to her face to look at it. It was red, longer, and had a bulb at the end. Oh god, she'd been turned into some sort of robot by that thing, that couldn't be good. What if it was a security measure? Was she going to be arrested?!

Then, a splitting headache filled her mind, making her clutch her head as she fell to her knees. **_"Listen to me, whoever you are."_**

Mei looked around, eyes wide with worry. "Who are you? Why did you do this to me?!" She asked, standing up slightly.

**_"NO QUESTIONS! You are here to serve ME!"_ **

"N-no way!" Mei protested, shaking. In response, a painful shock ran through her body.

_**"You possess power beyond anything you could ever hope to accomplish. Comply, and you'll get to keep it. Don't, and I will destroy you."** _

Mei frantically nodded in agreement. "F-fine, fine! What do you want?!"

**_"A valuable piece of technology missing from my possession... But luckily, you're already programmed to find it."_** As if on cue, a target appeared in her vision, moving around her vision but pointing in one general direction. _**"Now go, get the Omnitrix, or else..."**_ The voice threatened, going silent afterwards.

Mei stood there for a bit, in silence. "Holy shit..." She muttered, flexing her new, metallic arms. "I don't have any choice, do I?" She mumbled, trying to follow the target.

* * *

Izuku was at the gym once again, doing a bit of cardio while he waited for Kirishima to get there.

"Hey, bro!" Speaking of which, their voice got his attention, and he turned his head over to them, waving excitedly.

"Kirishima!" He said, stopping his workout and walking over to them. "How are you doing?"

When he asked that, he noticed Kirishima looked away for just a second. "Oh? Well, I'm doing pretty good, thanks. Though, y'know... I've been wondering, what's up with the watch? I've not seen anything like it, and you never take it off." Kirishima asked, pointing towards the watch on Izuku's wrist.

Izuku was shocked by the question, looking at his watch. "O-oh! Well, you see, it's a support device for my quirk!" He said, thinking back to the cover story his mother had helped him make.

"Oh, huh. What even is your quirk, anyway?" Kirishima asked again, looking interested.

"Well, it's a transformation type, called Polymorph. Without the watch, it's entirely random, but with it, I have a few pre-set forms I can choose." Izuku explained, activating his watch momentarily and scrolling through some of the forms before deactivating it, as a demonstration. Hopefully it was believable enough.

"Woah, that sounds pretty cool! My quirk is a lot less interesting." He seemed to fully believe it, his eyes wide with surprise.

"All quirks are interesting! Even the ones that are simple on the surface can be complex. What's your quirk?" Izuku asked, while they walked over to a bench.

"Well, it's called Hardening, and, well, unsurprisingly, it hardens me." Kirishima said, flexing an arm that got slightly more . When Izuku saw this, his eyes lit up.

"Wow! That's a great quirk for a hero! Most heroes struggle with taking hits from powerful villains, but with a quirk like that, you could take those hits and keep going! And the sharpness, that could be good for offense, though it looks like it could limit mobility... If you made it tough enough, it's definitely something that could get you pretty high on the hero charts!" Izuku ranted and pondered,, pulling out a notebook from seemingly nowhere and writing down notes about the quirk excitedly.

The honest, complete interest Izuku showed in his quirk shocked Kirishima, and the praise felt... nice. "O-oh! Thank you, but really, it's not that great! It's not that flashy, and I'm barely any tougher than a normal person. It's really not hero quality, especially U.A quality..."

"I definitely think you could do it! We can be in the same year, too!"

"Thanks, bro." Kirishima replied, entirely genuine.

"No problem!" Izuku said, standing up and stretching. "Would you like to hang out when we're done... here?" His voice trailed off when he noticed something on the opposite side of the room. A large girl, with metallic skin the same color as the robot he had fought just days ago, and eyes that looked just like it. It was as if the robot had fused with a person.

And they were walking towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty fun
> 
> Thanks to the editor for this chapter: MrBadguy#1834 on discord


	5. Coercion, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets his worst enemy.

Izuku stared at the cyborg for a few seconds, watching her approach, before quickly turning around and readying his watch to transform.

"Woah, Midoriya, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kirishima asked, looking over at where Izuku was looking.

"That's... kinda accurate. It's a long story, I'll tell you after we're done here," Izuku quietly explained, not sure whether or not to transform yet. This explanation only confused Kirishima more, and he stood up, ready to talk off the girl he seemed so scared of.

"Hey, green boy! I need to talk to you, it's important! Like, _life-or-death_ sort of important!" The robotic stranger called out to him, her voice sounding fearful and anxious, which caught him by surprise.

Izuku wasn't sure how to react, but he approached slowly, his hand ready to push down the button to transform at any moment. "O-okay?" he replied, getting closer until they were only about ten feet apart.

"So, I'm Mei Hatsume, genius inventor. This is gonna be ridiculous, but I was messing with a giant robot and... this... happened to me." Mei gestured to her entire body. "And I'm kinda being threatened so I _need_ that Omnitrix." She pointed to his watch, stepping a little closer.

"My watch?" Izuku asked, looking down at it. He hesitated. It was the one thing that could let him be a hero. If he kept it, he could help so much more people... But he'd willingly let someone die. It wasn't a choice. "Fine," he mumbled, getting into arms reach and extending his arm out.

Meanwhile, Kirishima, who had followed Izuku, was just confused. A robot made someone tall, jacked, and spiky? What was so special about Midoriya's watch? "What the fuuuuck..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Thank you, kid." Mei said, reaching towards the Omnitrix. Then, she felt a bolt of pain, and flinched while her body suddenly began feeling numb.

As Mei touched the Omnitrix, Izuku noticed her other hand rising up just slightly, catching his attention. Their claw-like fingers were outstretched, ready to slice. He quickly ducked down, barely avoiding the swipe, and began pulling his arm away.

It didn't budge, so, in a slight panic, he smacked down the dial, and bright light erupted from his body.

While this short exchange happened, people realized what seemed to be a villain attack was happening, and they quickly rushed out of the room, calling the local hero agencies. Kirishima was already running to help, his body hardened as he punched Mei.

When the light died down, Izuku had transformed into a small, blue monkey, with four arms, six bright green eyes, and the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest. He swung up Mei's hand, perching on her arm. His tail pointed at her face and shot webs out, blinding her before he jumped back. "What the hell?!" Izuku shouted, landing across the room.

As this all happened, Mei was panicking. She could feel her body moving, she saw it, but she wasn't doing any of it. Her body was moving on its own. It was as if she was a spectator. ' _ **Coward. This insolent fool deserves to die for daring to take my Omnitrix. Clearly you're not suited for this, so I shall take over.'**_ Mei panicked. She screamed, trying desperately to take back control.

The controlled Mei smacked away Kirishima as the webs melted off her face. Then, her hair raised up, the ends of the dreadlocks pointing at Izuku and glowing threateningly. **"You may have destroyed the first drone, but this won't be nearly as simple as before."** Their voice sounded like two voices speaking simultaneously, one of Mei, and the other a deeper, angrier tone.

Kirishima got up, groaning. "What the HELL is wrong with you, asshole?!" he shouted, his hardening turning off.

'Mei' turned their head towards Kirishima. **"You're next,"** they said, growling. But the one second of distraction gave Izuku time to web up a few of dreadlocks just as they were charging up. The surprise made the rest of the dreadlocks flinch a bit, and when they all fired, the webbed ones blew up, breaking away the mechanical parts and showing a little bit of pink underneath, while the rest missed, carving through what they hit like a hot knife through butter.

"You're not gonna hurt my friend or anybody else!" Izuku shouted, despite the fact his small, alien body was trembling with fear.

This distraction gave everyone the opportunity to run away from the action, resulting in an almost empty gym as their battlegrounds. As Mei charged at him, he jumped out of the way, barely dodging.

* * *

Toshinori had been relaxing at his current home in Musutafu, recuperating his stamina, when he got an alarm. A villain attack at a gym, some robotic woman attacking middle schoolers.

Even if he had tired himself out and had barely recovered a minute or two of time, he had to be there in case his help was needed. He got up, and began rushing to the scene.

* * *

Izuku was relentlessly jumping from wall to wall, a streak of blue to the casual viewer. Desperation lent itself to his speed as he dodged the barrages of lasers, some by mere millimetres. _"What do I do?"_ he thought in panic. _"What do I do?What do I do?What do Ido?What doIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?"_

His thoughts were cut off by a swing that could devastate a building, a swing that grazed his cheek as he managed to dive to the side of it. Reflexively he fired another web line at the cyborg, **"Fool"** the possessed girl said as she yanked him over and smashed him into the ground.

Izuku felt pain rip through his entire body as he struggled to get up and keep moving. His efforts were stopped by Mei's foot, pushing him back down. **"You've avoided me long enough. _Die,_ you miserable insect!"** Mei shouted, about to crush him like a bug.

But before she could, something wrapped around her leg, lifting her up. "Not so fast, you villain!" A hero shouted, throwing her away and giving Izuku time to breathe, and look at his savior.

It was Kamui Woods, leading a group of heroes along with Death Arms and several others, who all rushed into battle.

**"This planet's heroes are especially annoying. But you will die all the same."** Mei said, floating off the ground before shooting towards the group, ready to do battle.

While they fought, Izuku was picked up by Kirishima, carried out of the room. Just as they were out of view, the symbol on Izuku's chest beeped, and he turned back into a human with a flash of red light. "Ugh..."

_'Already? I've only been transformed for a few minutes, I should have had more time. Is the recharge going to be shorter too?'_

"Bro, holy shit, are you okay? That hit looked bad!" Kirishima asked, putting him down and trying to check for injuries.

"I'm okay, I think." Izuku sat up. _'Those heroes are tough, but that Mei girl is terrifying! What if they can't beat her? What do I do?'_

He sat there, his mind racing, when he noticed a broken watch on the ground, and an idea popped into his head. "Kirishima, I have an idea to stop her, but I'll need your help." Izuku said, starting to smile.

* * *

Mei was trying as hard as she could to get control back of her body, struggling with everything she could muster, while her body was being used to fight the heroes. For several minutes now, they had been fighting ferociously. She dodged grapples by Kamui Woods, caught attacks from Death Arms and threw him into other heroes, only to get caught by a solid mattress of water by Backdraft.

"HEY!" The scream made her body pause, looking over to see what the source was. It was Kirishima, wearing the Omnitrix. Her eyes widened involuntarily, and she flew towards him, while he turned tail and ran.

Eijiro ran as fast as he could before turning around, waiting with his hardening up as much as it could go. Mei quickly caught up and her hair raised, firing dozens of lasers at Kirishima. As each laser hit in rapid succession, they exploded on his hardened, rocky skin and sent him flying through a wall, where he landed on asphalt.

His entire body hurt, it hurt like _hell_ , but he could still move. He got up and noticed he had been sent outside of the gym, and that there was a crowd of police and civilians a small distance away from him. Shit, he _really_ hoped Izuku's plan worked.

Mei had followed him, and she was floating just a dozen or so feet away. People screamed and ran, but Eijiro stood up, faking confidence as well as he could. **"Give me the Omnitrix and I might just spare your pathetic life, you miserable ape,"** Mei threatened, slowly getting closer.

Eijiro smiled, "You want it?" He took off the Omnitrix. "Then CATCH!" he yelled, throwing it at her as hard as he could. "MIDORIYA, NOW!" he screamed, as it flew towards Mei.

The thing controlling Mei paused for a moment in shock when they noticed the watch wasn't the Omnitrix. But it was too late, and the watch was only inches away when something jumped out of it, and encased her. They tried to pull it off, yelling and shouting, but the entire thing encased her in moments.

It was Izuku, transformed into an alien that was like a goo that upgraded and controlled technology. And as he started controlling the tech in Mei's body, it felt like the world melted away, and he was floating in a black void, right in front of a man.

A towering, powerful man with an octopus-like head and wearing dark and imposing armor. **"You may have won today, but know this: one day, I will come back. And when that day comes, there will be no toying around. Be afraid, Midoriya. Be very afraid..."**

"W-who←"

And just like that, he was thrust right back into the real world, and he melted off of the girl. Mei instantly started moving, looking at her hands when the robotic parts broke off of her body, leaving her as she used to be.

Once it was done, Izuku saw that she was just a girl his age, with pink hair and yellow eyes. She looked at herself and then at him in disbelief. "I'm back in my body! You, did you do this?" Mei asked, pointing at him.

"U-uh... yes?" He answered, his body trembling. When he said that, Mei ran at him and hugged him.

"Thank you..." she muttered, starting to cry. Izuku had no idea what to do, so he just patted her back gently as a way to comfort her.

* * *

After the incident, Izuku, Mei, and Kirishima were all quickly led to police cars to get away from the crowd, and their parents were called. Kirishima was mostly okay, mainly having bad bruises and some scratches. They were all in separate cars, each with a different hero in them. Izuku was with Kamui Woods, Kirishima with Backdraft, and Mei with Death Arms.

It was quick enough that Izuku had gotten inside before he'd even turned back to normal. His mind wandered, to what had just happened only minutes ago.

_'Just who was he? He's clearly an alien, and he probably didn't make the Omnitrix, so why is he the only one after it so far? Will there be others? How long do I have?! Am I going to be safe? What if he's stronger than Mei was?!'_ Izuku gulped, beginning to mutter quietly. "What if I'm not strong enough? Smart enough? How do I prepare?!"

Izuku's muttering and worry lasted the entire ride, and he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he even ignored the beeping of the Omnitrix and the transformation wearing off. He didn't even realize how long he had been mumbling until the car stopped and he looked around to see that they were at the station.

"Okay kid, I know you're kinda freaked out, but I assure you, you shouldn't be in trouble. And at your age, a Vigilantism charge is nothing to worry about," the hero, Kamui Woods, comforted him and gave him a thumbs up.

Izuku nodded, a little surprised. "Thank you! Oh, can you sign my notebook?" He pulled out his newest notebook, 'Hero Notes For The Future 13 V2,' and presented Kamui Woods' page for him to sign.

"Sure, kiddo," he answered, signing a portion at the bottom. "Those are pretty good notes, by the way! Smarts like that, you could be a pretty good hero. Now come on, the police want to ask a few questions about what happened." Kamui Woods stepped out of the car and headed inside the station with Izuku following.

He was led into a room where a police officer with a cat head was waiting. "Hello! I'm Officer Sansa. Don't worry, we just need to ask you questions about the attack, if that's fine with you. Your mother is on the phone, she decided to stay at home."

"Why?"

"This room isn't water-proofed, but her apartment is," Sansa answered, placing a phone on the table. That made sense to Izuku; she had some of the strongest tear ducts he'd ever seen, after all.

_"Hey, Izuku! Don't worry, I'll make sure home is dry by the time you get back,"_ Inko's voice chimed in from the phone.

"Hi! So, before we start... can you keep my name out of the news?" Izuku requested, thinking about Bakugo. He'd probably do something he'd regret if he learned about Izuku's powers.

Sansa nodded. "Of course. Anything else?"

"Please make sure Mei doesn't get in trouble. She was being controlled by some quirk; As soon as I freed her, she stopped attacking anyone!"

The officer looked surprised by that. "Hm. From what I've heard, that matches up. Do you have any idea of who was controlling her?"

"Sorry, no... I saw him when I helped Mei, like we were in a void of some sort? His face looked like a squid, and he was tall."

"Okay..." Sansa wrote that down on a notepad, nodding.

* * *

After a dozen or so more questions, where Izuku hid some details about aliens and the Omnitrix, Izuku was free to go.

After he left the room where he was questioned, he saw Kirishima and ran over to him. "Hey! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, bro! Got some bad bruises, but other than that, I'm doing great! I guess my quirk is way tougher than I thought!"

"That's great! I'm sorry about bringing you into something so dangerous, though! I could've gotten you seriously hurt!"

"It's fine. I would've tried to help anyways, and that plan of yours was genius!" Kirishima grinned, putting his arm on Izuku's shoulder as encouragement. 

"Oh, you really think so?" Izuku really appreciated the compliments he was getting today. It felt nice. "Anyways, I kind of owe you and Mei an explanation."

"Yeah, you really do. Oh hey, that's her over there, right?" Kirishima asked, pointing. When Izuku looked, he saw Mei and two adults who seemed to be her parents. They hadn't notice him yet, so he approached with Kirishima following cautiously.

As they got closer, Izuku noticed Mei looked relieved, but she'd obviously been crying a few minutes ago.

"Um... Hi?" Izuku got their attention, and all three of them looked right at him.

When Mei recognized the two boys, she perked up, grinning. "Watch Boy! Hard-on!" Before either of them could react to the shock of their new nicknames, Mei pounced, tackling both of them to the ground in a hug. "Thank you guys!"

Izuku was disoriented by the sudden tackling, and Kirishima was embarrassed. "W-wait, can I have a different nickname?!" Kirishima shouted, trying to get out of the hug.

"Since you saved my life, I'll think about it! What about you, Watch Boy?" She looked at Izuku, who was frazzled.

"Uhm... I'd like my real name... But I just wanted to ask if you're okay," he admitted, not quite realizing the situation he was in.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Mei said, looking even brighter.

"Mei... Please, get off of them, they aren't used to you." Her father interrupted the moment, putting a hand on Mei's shoulder.

"Oh, right! Sure thing!" She got off of them and stood up. The two boys took a few seconds to get up as well.

"So, you're the kids who saved our girl?" Mei's mother asked Izuku, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded reluctantly, and both of her parents gave him and Kirishima a hug. "Thank you! You two were great there, I heard about it from Mei. Whatever you did, it must have been clever!"

Izuku nodded, and smiled. "You're welcome! But it was just what was right." He brushed off the compliments, and he squirmed his way out of the hug.

"Yeah! A hero's supposed to help!" Kirishima did the same, grinning.

"Anyways... Kirishima, Hatsume, can I talk to you two in private?" Izuku asked the two, remembering he needed to explain all the stuff that had happened that day.

"Okay, bro."

"Sure thing, Watch Boy!"

They both followed him outside to the front of the building, which was deserted.

"So, I'll need both of you to keep this a secret, okay?" Izuku told them, being serious. When they nodded, curious, he continued. "The robot that took control of you, the Omnitrix... They aren't from Earth. Last week, this watch fell at Dagobah Beach like a meteor, and the next day, the robot fell at the same place and tried to kill me." As he talked, he took note of Mei and Kirishima's expressions, where their eyes quickly widened with shock. Kirishima began to look confused, while Mei looked excited.

"Wait, so that watch support item thing was made by aliens? Are you trying to pass that thing off as your quirk? What even is your quirk?" Kirishima asked, his mind clearly racing with questions.

"You've got alien tech just sitting on your wrist?! I saw it transform you; how many forms do you have? Just two? A dozen? Millions?! Oh my God, I wonder if I could make a baby like that!" Mei got up close to Izuku and grabbed his wrist to look at the Omnitrix.

Izuku was a little overwhelmed by the questions, and backed up slightly as well as pulling his wrist out of Mei's grip. "Uhm... One question at a time, please? So, in order..." Izuku took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "For Kirishima's questions, yes, it was made by aliens. Yes, I was trying to pass it off as a quirk. And, uh... I'm quirkless?" Izuku expected a bad reaction, but instead, Kirishima looked sympathetic, and Mei looked indifferent.

"Oh, dang, that sucks. I've seen how people treat quirkless people, it's disgusting. I hope the people at your school are better than mine." Kirishima said, nodding. "But hey, at least at U.A, they'll definitely be better about that, if you feel like telling them!"

Mei just shrugged. "Ouch?"

Izuku sighed, thankful they hadn't acted like it was a bad thing. "Thanks. And for Mei's question, uh... Yes, it is just on my wrist, it jumped on me and I don't know how to get it off. It has ten forms, and no, you probably can't. I don't know how to look at what's inside it, and I'm pretty big on not breaking it." Izuku covered the Omnitrix with his hand.

"Hm. Damn. Who made it? And what's with the robot?" Mei asked again, curious to see who she needed to beat up for putting her in danger.

"I don't know who made the Omnitrix, but I think I saw who was controlling you when I did that thing. He... He said he'd be back. I don't know when, but he'll be back." Izuku looked down, the worry and fear coming back.

Mei and Kirishima went pale. "Fuck... Well, we need to prepare, get help from heroes. Sure, he may have fought off three normal heroes, but hey! He doesn't stand a chance against All Might! Nobody does!" Kirishima said, smiling.

The comment reminded Izuku of his meeting with All Might. The unbeatable man, the symbol of peace, and most of the time he was reduced to a gaunt, almost skeletal man who was hacking up blood constantly. All Might wasn't invincible. Not even close.

"Y-yeah. All Might's invincible," he mumbled. "Anyways, I think I should head home. But we should keep in touch, can I have your number?" Izuku asked Mei, pulling out his phone.

"Oh, sure!" she said, grabbing it and putting her number into his contacts before handing the phone back. "Bye, Watch Boy! You'll be a perfect test subject!"

Izuku nodded, a little confused by Mei, and began walking home, reflecting on the hectic day. It had been pretty good. Then he realized something.

_'I TALKED TO A GIRL! Wait, she kept getting really close to me, was that_ _flirting?!'_ Izuku blushed, confused and excited by this revelation.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kirishima had started going home, thinking. That giant villain who had threatened his classmates, he'd been unable to help out of fear. But he'd saved people that same day.

Maybe he could call himself a man. Kirishima smiled, feeling better about himself.

**"Excuse me, young man."** The voice caught his attention, and he turned around to see the tall, skeletal man he'd met only about an hour ago. **"I'd like to offer you something."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's this two parter done! I split it up because it's getting real long. This chapter is a whole 14 pages long according to Google Docs
> 
> Also, sorry if the dialogue sucks. I'm not good at it.
> 
> Also thanks to Raef Darksbane on Discord/AO3 for editing this chapter!


	6. One For All and Roaring Muscles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eijiro Kirishima becomes the second luckiest boy on the planet.

After 5 years of searching, Toshinori had found his successor.

He saw the battle. Kirishima's bravery, strength, and most importantly, his heroic heart. The boy was one of the greatest candidates he could ask for. He may have been unable to move to help those girls from earlier that day, but when faced with a direct threat, he took it on with no hesitation.

Which was what led to him finding Kirishima on his way home, in a secluded area before getting his attention with two simple sentences. **"Excuse me, young man. I'd like to offer you something."**

Kirishima turned around, confused. "Oh! You're that nice dude from before! What's up?" he asked, smiling.

**"My name is Toshinori Yagi. And I..."** His body steamed as he transformed into his hero form, towering above Kirishima. **"AM ALL MIGHT."**

"W-wait, what the hell?! Are you really All Might?!" Kirishima shouted, panicking. He looked around for a hidden camera or anything, before looking at Toshinori once again, pointing wildly.

**"YES, I AM HERE!"** Toshinori let out his trademark laugh before deflating to his true form and coughing up a little blood. **"And you impressed me earlier. Do you want to be a hero?"**

"Y-yes! More than anything! I've always wanted to protect people, even if my quirk isn't flashy," Kirishima opened up, wondering why All Might of all people wanted to talk to him. "B-but what happened to you?! You look unhealthy, and you coughed up blood!"

**"Don't worry. That's been my normal for several years now. You see, this is because of an injury I got 5 years ago. It was the toughest battle of my life, and I barely got out alive,"** Toshinori admitted, pulling up his shirt to reveal a gruesome scar where his stomach was, a pit of twisted and gnarled skin so large and deep that there was no way he even had a stomach.

Kirishima's eyes widened at the sight. Who could do this to All Might?! He was supposed to be unbeatable! "That's impossible! How could anybody not have heard about a villain that could do that to you!?" he asked, getting closer. 

**"Because I tried my best to keep this under wraps. Imagine how people would react if the Symbol Of Peace could be beaten? I'm their beacon of hope. You remember how I said heroes are scared too sometimes? That's true, even for me."** Toshinori explained, happy that Kirishima was concerned.

"H-holy shit... Why tell me?! I'm just a kid!" Kirishima was overwhelmed, not sure what to say or do.

**"Because I saw you stand up to that villain even when lives were at risk. You have the heart of a true hero, and I want to offer you my power! You can inherit my quirk!"** Toshinori spread his arms as a spectacle, and closely watched Kirishima's reaction. In the span of a second, his face changed from confusion, to shock, to overwhelming joy, and to panic.

"Inherit?! What- Why- Who- How?!" Kirishima couldn't find his words, as his mind was racing too fast for him to comprehend any of his own thoughts. "What the hell?!"

Toshinori couldn't help it; he laughed. Seeing Kirishima's reaction was priceless. **"Don't worry, I'm not gonna force this on you. Listen well, young man!"** He raised his finger to the sky. **"People assume my quirk is a simple enhancer type. In interviews, I always dodge questions about my quirk, and refuse to answer. That's because the world has to believe I'm just like them, with a natural power. But I'm not. There's nothing natural about my power."**

Kirishima stared at him, incredulous. "Y-you mean it was given to you?" he asked, kind of getting it.

**"Exactly! I wasn't born with this quirk. It's a sacred torch, passed onto me from someone else. And you're next in line. You can inherit my abilities."**

"Being able to give your quirk away... I've never heard of anything like it!" Kirishima had millions of questions, but he couldn't ask them fast enough.

**"Don't overthink it. My quirk is named One For All. One person improves the power, and passes it on to another person. This is the truth behind my strength, and what allows me to save other people. And I offer this power to you. Do you accept?"**

Kirishima nodded, standing up straight to appear more confident. There wasn't any question. He couldn't possibly turn this down, it was a dream come true. "Of course!"

Toshinori grinned. **"No hesitation. Good. We'll keep in touch, and I'll prepare you for my quirk."**

* * *

The next day, Eijiro was at Dagobah Beach, struggling to pull a fridge with All Might on top. He only moved it a few inches before falling over, panting.

**"PEOPLE MOVE THESE EVERY DAY, Y'KNOW. AND MOST OF THEM DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY SUPER STRENGTH!"** All Might was grinning down at him. It was a little annoying, but it was also motivating.

"They usually don't have to drag them through sand with five hundred pounds on top of it, and it's not like I have super strength either," Eijiro replied, looking back at him.

**"OH, HOW GENEROUS! I'M ACTUALLY AT FIVE SIXTY IN THIS FORM THESE DAYS, THOUGH."**

"You're welcome, I guess? Why do you have me dragging trash through a beach, though?" he asked, turning around to look at All Might.

**"HA, HA, HA! TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU'RE NOT READY FOR MY POWER."**

"W-wh- But you said I was worthy!" Eijiro said, just as All Might turned back to his true form and got off the fridge.

**"I meant your body. You're not nearly strong enough to handle my power yet. As you are now, there's a good chance the sheer power of One For All will rip you apart,"** All Might explained, pulling out some sheets of paper. **"Which is why I've created this! The American Dream plan! It will make you ready for One For All just in time for the Entrance Exams!"** He handed Eijiro the papers.

As he read through the plan, he was surprised by how in-depth it was. Even his sleep was scheduled!

**"I'm gonna be honest, this will be really hard! Do you think you're up to it?"** All Might asked, leaning in.

"Of course I am! It's better that it's tough. I need to deserve this."

* * *

One day, Katsuki Bakugo was in the forest near the city. He walked around, punching nearby trees and using his explosions on them.

He was fucking pissed. He wasn't doing good enough in his workouts, and he knew he wasn't getting strong enough. After that sludge bastard attacked him, he knew he needed to be even better. The best wasn't good enough, since he had to be saved from some small fry villain, for crying out loud!

"DAMMIT!" he shouted, explosions popping off in his hands. Then he heard a shocked shout and some stuff being dropped.

When he went to investigate the sound, he found a clearing, and in the middle was a tall person who seemed like a mix of a robot, a human, and a velociraptor. They picked up scattered items and then turned to him while holding the stuff close to their chest. "U-uhm, hi!"

"Who the hell are you?" Katsuki growled.

"O-oh, I'm... XLR8! I'm a rookie hero," They explained. Katsuki noticed their face. They had blue skin, a wide mouth, freckles, and wide, green eyes which reminded him of Deku. "I'm investigating this." They gestured to the surrounding clearing.

When Katsuki took a look around, he immediately figured out the clearing wasn't entirely natural. There were some uprooted trees that looked like they were hit by lightning, burnt, and clawed at by a very large animal. The area was actually a mess. Webs, scraps of paper, and puddles were strewn about. What on earth could have done this?

" _WelpIhavetogobye!_ " XLR8 said before dashing away, leaving a black and blue blur behind them. Katsumi's constant frown intensified. They were suspicious. He needed to keep out for them.

* * *

* * *

Over the next ten months, Izuku worked harder than he ever had before to get ready. He'd worked himself thin almost every day; starting at the gym, going to the dojo, and then to practice his quirks. Before Bakugo saw him, he trained at a forest, but now he spent his nights at Dagobah Beach, training there instead.

Every day was challenging, and some days it felt like he'd collapse in the middle of what he was doing, but every single day of those months were the best days of his life. By the final days before the entrance exam of U.A, he'd made amazing progress.

When he'd started, he was stringy and tiny. Now he'd grown considerably in every aspect. He'd become more muscular, yet was still lean, getting a body type similar to a professional swimmer.

Izuku took the final few days before the exam to rest, relaxing at home. As he sat in his room and looked at the various posters of All Might, he thought of the day he'd met him. If he didn't have the Omnitrix, could he have had a chance as a hero?

Izuku thought about it for a minute, entirely silent. Then he started taking down each and every All Might poster, putting away his merchandise, everything with his grin plastered on it. Once he was done, he laid down on his bed. 

The room felt empty now.

* * *

While Midoriya was training, Eijiro had been working hard to clean Dagobah Beach and making amazing progress. If he followed the plan to the letter, he'd have the designated areas cleared a day before the exams. But that wasn't good enough for him, he needed to prove he was worthy of All Might's power.

When All Might showed up on the last day to see Eijiro's work, he arrived just in time to hear him shouting.

On the top of the mountain of trash Eijiro had cleaned that day, he stood tall and roared to the heavens. He was shirtless, sweaty, and exhausted, but above all else, he was triumphant.

As All Might walked to the stairs of the beach, he saw just what Eijiro had done. The beach was clean, there wasn't a single bit of trash left. **"Holy crap, kid, you went above and beyond! This is PLUS ULTRA!"** All Might shouted, transforming to his hero form mid-sentence.

Eijiro stopped screaming as his exhaustion caught up to him, before he fell off the trash tower. All Might caught him and placed him down, facing the sunrise. **"EXCELLENT WORK, YOUNG KIRISHIMA! YOU NOT ONLY DID GOOD, YOU SURPASSED ALL EXPECTATIONS!"** All Might gave him a pat on the back, making him stumble a bit.

"I finished it... Do you think I'm ready yet?" Eijiro looked up at him.

**"OF COURSE YOU ARE. LOOK AT HOW FAR YOU'VE COME, AND WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"** All Might gestured to Eijiro, and then at the pile they had collected.

**"SOMEONE ONCE SAID THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING LUCKY AND BEING DESERVING. ONE IS AN ACCIDENT, THE OTHER IS A REWARD. AND THIS IS YOUR REWARD."** All Might plucked a hair out of his head. **"NOW... EAT THIS."**

"Eh?"

* * *

It was the day of the Entrance Exam.

Izuku was at the gates of U.A., staring up at the building. It was bigger than anything he'd ever seen. Each of the four pillars that made up U.A were like their own skyscrapers.

He walked through the gates, trying to focus his thoughts and keep himself composed.

"Stupid Deku, get out of my way before I set you on fire."

And that attempt failed. Izuku jumped and turned around to face Bakugo. "O-oh hey, good morning, Kacchan! Let's do our best out there!" he said hurriedly, while Bakugo walked past him. Izuku sighed when he went past him.

Ever since the day with the slime villain, Bakugo had gone easier on everyone, especially him. He was just scared out of habit... But it wasn't the time to think about that. He wasn't defenseless anymore. Thanks to his hard work mastering the Omnitrix, he was going to be a hero! He started walking forward again, and immediately tripped.

Or he could just die. That was an option too. He braced himself for impact, but he just stopped in the middle of falling.

"Are you okay?" a girl had approached him, and currently had placed a hand on him. He began panicking as he realized he was floating, trying to orient himself.

The girl grabbed him and placed him on the ground. "I stopped you with my quirk. Sorry I didn't ask first, but I thought you wouldn't mind." She placed her hands together and Izuku felt his weight return in an instant. "It's bad luck to fall before an exam, after all."

"O-oh, yeah, you're right," Izuku stammered out, slightly embarrassed. He got a good look at her, and felt even more embarrassed. She was too cute! She had an adorable round face with pink cheeks and a smile that could melt ice caps.

"This is just super nerve wracking. Anyways, I'll see you at the exam!" she said, walking off.

Izuku took a moment to calm down. He'd talked to a girl! A normal, sane girl! It was a miracle!

* * *

Eijiro was at orientation, and he was... intimidated. He hadn't gotten a chance to try out One For All yet, and he wasn't even sure how to.

He was also sitting next to a large, uptight man who glared at him whenever he fidgeted. As the lights turned on, and a hero who he recognized as Present Mic stepped up to the stage, the up-tight guy sat completely still, almost like a statue.

He listened closely as Present Mic explained the exam. They were going to destroy robots in an 'urban setting'. Present Mic had just made a joke related to one of the rules when the guy next to him stood up and raised his hand.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question."

"Hit me!" Present Mic pointed to him, and a light shined on him.

He lifted a piece of paper. "On the printouts you handed to us, there are four types of villains, not three. With all due respect, if this is an error on U.A materials, it is shameful. And you there, in the back, with the unkempt hair!" He pointed at someone, and when Eijiro looked, he saw it was Midoriya. "You've been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you're not going to take this seriously, then leave. You're distracting the rest of us."

After his spiel, he sat down. Eijiro knew he hated this guy already. "Maybe he's just nervous, jerk," Eijiro mumbled, loud enough for only the people directly next to him to hear. The up-tight guy glared at him for a second, before his expression changed to something like consideration.

* * *

Izuku stood at the massive gates to the testing area with the rest of the people assigned to the area. He trembled slightly, trying to mentally ready himself.

_'Well, I'm here... Time to put my training to the test. I won't let myself down!'_ He slapped his own face to ready himself, calming his nervousness and looking around the crowd.

He noticed the girl who stopped him from falling flat on his face and giving up on existing. He started making his way over, but somebody grabbed his shoulder. "Excuse me, you were going to talk to that girl, correct?" It was the guy who called him out for muttering.

"U-uh, yeah, I wanted to thank her for something!"

"Ah. But even though you mean well, she's focusing on the trials ahead. Distracting her could ruin her chances. Do it after the exam." He did a small hand chopping motion. "I apologize for bothering you and being rude in the orientation." He bowed, and then walked away.

"Oh! Well, it's okay...?" Izuku mumbled, unsure what to even say. He looked around, gauging the looks of everyone around him. All of the contestants looked confident in their strength.

He was too.

"RIGHT, LET'S GO!" Present Mic's voice blasted across the testing area. There was a short moment when nobody moved, everything was silent.

"GET MOVING! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES!" That was all Izuku needed to hear before he turned to the gates and ran towards the false city with the rest of the examinees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we know who gets One For All! This was honestly a tough decision, but Kirishima just made sense to me. He's a good guy.
> 
> Also, if anyone is confused about the names stuff, when a character is referred to by their first name, the general point of view is focused on that character.
> 
> Also thanks to the editor for this chapter, Badguy!


	7. Starting Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entrance Exam begins!

Eijiro stood at the gates to the city with the rest of the examinees, tapping his foot and mentally preparing himself.

_'Okay, Eiji, you can do this. You've trained your quirk tons, and you have All Might's power! There's no way you could lose!'_

"Okay, you fuckin extras, get ready to be humiliated," somebody said, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Because I'm gonna destroy those robots before you even have a chance." The person talking was a guy with spiky blonde hair and a manic grin that screamed cockiness.

"We'll see about that!" Eijiro taunted, hardening his arms in preparation. The boy glared at him with a mix of shock and anger, but before he could say anything...

"RIGHT, LET'S GO!" Present Mic's voice rang through the exam areas. Eijiro saw the cocky guy immediately fly off, explosions popping in his palms. He followed suit, running into the city. He was the second one in the city, splitting off the exploding boy's path and finding a group of robots with varying points. He rammed through them, destroying them rather easily.

"Hah, this is gonna be easier than I thought!"

* * *

Izuku was rushing to find a robot. He needed to find at least one! He needed to get points!

Immediately, his hopes were answered, as a one-pointer robot turned the corner and looked right at him. "FLESHY BEING SPOTTED. ANNIHILATE." It began swinging at him. Izuku barely ducked under it, and turned on the Omnitrix, checking it was on the alien he wanted and slamming the dial down.

His body shined a brilliant green, obscuring his transformation. He jumped out of the light and onto the robot, transformed into a dog-like creature. After a second of confusion, he then started tearing the robot apart with his claws and teeth.

After he was done, he frowned as best as he could in this form. _'Shit, I didn't get Upgrade! But Wildmutt works perfectly fine, and I'll have better vision,'_ He thought to himself, letting out small growls and grunts.

His form was unusual. Although he had no eyes, and couldn't see, he has his smell and hearing instead, which was done by the gills on the sides of his neck. His body was like that of a wild animal, a mix of an ape and a dog, then colored orange. Instead of the Omnitrix being on his chest like most of his transformations, it was on a shoulder plate that took the colors of whatever clothes he was wearing in human form.

He heard a scared peep from a nearby person and turned his head towards them to wave. "Haarrrruggh!" Oh, right. He couldn't talk in this form...

...

... This was awkward. He ran away from them and looked for more robots.

With his enhanced speed, he could traverse the city faster, reaching robots nobody had touched yet and tearing them apart with efficiency only a wild animal could have.

Wildmutt ran past people occasionally, hearing them declaring their scores. He heard the girl with the floating quirk had a twenty-eight, and the odd blue haired guy's score was forty-five. By the time his transformation was done, his score was between them at a thirty-seven.

Seconds after he turned back into a human, the ground started rumbling.

"TWO MINUTES LEFT!"

* * *

In a dark room, there was a massive screen with dozens of windows, each showing a different camera feed of examinees. Various teachers were observing each one, taking notes and talking amongst themselves.

In the back of the room, one man was leaning against the wall. He was messy and wore almost all black, aside from a white scarf. He was watching one particular screen, frowning. "Izuku Midoriya... Just what are you?"

* * *

Eijiro looked around frantically when the rumbling started, hearing glass break and explosions go off. He'd gone through all three of the normal types of robots, none of them could do this!

Then something loomed over the entire street he was on, casting a shadow on everyone there. Eijiro looked up, and saw it was a robot. It was dozens, if not a hundred times larger than the robots he faced. It was obvious what this was.

This was the Zero-Pointer.

It placed its massive hands on the buildings around it, and crushed one of them, raining debris down around it.

Screams rang out around Eijiro as people ran away, but he couldn't move his legs. He was frozen in place. The Zero-Pointer swung its massive fist, punching the ground and making yet another earthquake. But Eijiro still couldn't move a muscle.

_'Why can't I move?! Run, you idiot! Or else you'll die!'_ No matter what he told himself, his body refused to move. Then, a scream got his attention.

"DAMMIT!" It was a boy with ash blonde hair, the very same one Eijiro met earlier. His leg was pinned under rubble that he was struggling to get off when the Zero Pointer was only seconds away from crushing him under it's treads.

It all happened in an instant. Eijiro felt power unlike anything he'd ever experienced pulsing underneath his skin, and without a second of hesitation, he let the power surge through his arms and legs. 

Then he jumped at the Zero-Pointer and he was flying at it like a teenager-sized bullet. He pulled his fist back, charged with the power of One For All, and _punched._

As his fist connected with the metal face of the robot, the impact was instantaneous and _immense_. The gargantuan robot began tipping over, the head utterly destroyed. It fell slowly at first, but when it hit the ground, it was like an earthquake.

Eijiro was still in mid-air, watching what happened. Then he remembered gravity existed, as he was now falling like a rock.

He screamed as he fell, hardening. He tried clenching his fist to punch with One For All again, but when he did, he just felt his limbs flapping in the air like limp tubes of meat. When he looked back, he saw that every limb he used were bruised and broken, bent in ways that made him want to puke.

_'Shit, shit, I'm about to die, come on, think! Do something! I couldn't survive a fall this high in this condition! Cancel the fall!'_ Kirishima's eyes watered as he clenched his good fist, and tried to summon the power of One For All. The ground rapidly got closer and closer, but One For All wouldn't respond to him.

Just as he was about to hit the ground, someone slammed into him, changing his momentum to an entirely different direction. The stranger kept him close as they hit the ground, sliding across the pavement. When they came to a stop, he looked up and immediately got slapped in the face.

"YOU IDIOT! I COULD'VE SAVED MYSELF, HOW WERE YOU GONNA SURVIVE THAT FALL, HUH?!" Eijiro instantly knew this was the guy he saved solely from his loud demeanor.

"Heh... sorry..." Now that his adrenaline rush was starting to wear off, Eijiro's everything fucking _hurt_. He could barely even register what his savior was saying, and it was getting hard to stay conscious.

"Fuck! Are any of you extras able to heal?!"

* * *

Izuku had ran towards the sound of the explosions in a panic, and was now facing down the largest thing he'd ever seen.

_'This thing is a monster! How are these exams safe?!'_ Izuku thought, backing away. He couldn't transform for ten minutes, he was basically quirkless again!

But underneath the rumbling of the Zero-Pointer's tank treads and the screaming of terrified examinees, he heard a pained shout. He instantly looked towards the source. A girl who had collapsed and looked like she couldn't move, the very same girl who had been so kind to him today.

Before Izuku could think, he ran as fast as he could, his heart pumping like crazy. He heard the familiar beeping of the Omnitrix being ready to transform, and before he could ask any questions, it transformed him.

When the light of the transformation faded, Izuku was completely different. His form wasn't even remotely humanoid, instead resembling a large blue jellyfish with eyes. He was hovering in mid-air, and sparks shot off his body.

"Ampfibian? Thank you, Omnitrix!" he yelled, picking up speed and rocketing towards the Zero-Pointer. He passed through the chassis and unleashed every bit of electricity inside of him.

Sparks shot off the robot as hundreds of thousands of volts pumped through every circuit, breaking them bit by bit. The robot halted and began shaking as its innards were fried, until it came to a sudden and immediate stop.

Ampfibian flew out of the robot and towards the girl he saved, settling onto the ground in front of her. As soon as his tendrils touched the ground, the Omnitrix began beeping loudly, red electricity sparking off of it. He looked at himself in shock just as he transformed back into a human and began stumbling.

Izuku stared at himself for just a second before looking at the girl he'd saved. "Are you--"

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic's shout interrupted his question. But the girl nodded anyway.

"I'm okay. Just nauseous..." She gave Izuku a thumbs up. "Thank you for saving me, though!" She smiled brightly at him.

Izuku nodded, sighing. "Do you need any help getting up?" he offered, reaching to help her. When she grabbed his hand, Izuku saw something that made him freeze.

The Omnitrix's faceplate didn't have the usual red shine from after a transformation. It was pitch black. He quickly pulled the girl up and studied his watch, panicking. _'_ _O_ _h God oh fuck did I break it? O_ _h my God I broke it, I'm quirkless again, shit, how will I explain this to the teachers if I get in?!'_

"Uh... Hey, what's wrong? You look like you're freaking out..." The voice of the girl snapped him out of his panic, and he looked at her, faking a smile.

"W-well, I think I might have broken a support item I got for my quirk, and I can't really get another one? _That'sprobablyjusttrivialcomparedtowhatyouwentthrough..._ " Izuku started mumbling at the end, looking away meekly. 

"Oh, dang, that must suck... Well, hopefully you can get it fixed! By the way, my name is Ochako Uraraka. What about you?" she asked, distracting him from his watch.

"Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you!"

* * *

Eijiro woke up several hours later on a hospital bed. He sat up, looking around at the room and then at himself. Oh, hey, his arms were fine!

"Ah, you're finally awake." Eijiro looked at the source of the noise, a little old lady in a doctor's coat. "Are you feeling alright?" He nodded. "Good. One For All has a hell of a kickback, as you could tell from that punch you threw. Try to limit how much you use it." 

"W-wait, you know about that?! Shit, I was supposed to keep that a secret!" Eijiro began freaking out, before he got hit on the head.

"I already knew, I've been All Might's doctor for several decades! Did Toshinori seriously not tell you about me?" When Eijiro shook his head, she frowned even more. "That dolt! I'll have a word with him! Anyways, that power tore up that shirt you were wearing, so your school outfit is beside the bed, along with your phone. Get changed and go back home."

Eijiro nodded, getting out of bed and grabbing his stuff. "Thank you!" he waved to the doctor just before leaving. Once he got changed and started leaving the building, he checked his phone and noticed he had dozens of notifications from Midoriya and Hatsume. "Damn, what happened?" He mumbled, checking the texts.

When he opened it, the first thing he saw was a picture of the Omnitrix, but without the hourglass that was typically there, and then a video of what seemed to be Midoriya fiddling with it, but it doing nothing. And panicked texts from both of his friends.

Oh. That's what happened. 

* * *

"My lord. I have news for you."

The captain of the Chimera Hammer awakened, glaring at the Droid that dared to interrupt his slumber. **"What?"**

"The wielder of the Omnitrix seems to have broken the estimated limits of it. This means it is incredibly likely that it is deactivated. The Midoriya should be defenseless."

**"Good. He won't survive this time. Contact any mercenaries willing to take a job for me. Tell them they'll be set for life if they just take out a single weak human..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! And thanks to the editors I can get to edit this shitshow. See you guys in the next one!


	8. Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omnitrix broke and Izuku's depressed. But Inko won't let that stop her son. But mercenaries can try and stop him instead.

It was now a day after the Entrance Exams. Inko stood outside her son's room, listening in. It was eerily silent. She knocked on the door. "Izuku? Can I come in?"

"Yes." She could barely even hear Izuku's response. She opened the door and saw that his room was entirely different from the last time she'd gone into it. It had none of the All Might posters that had covered the walls for years, none of the figurines, and not even his All Might themed alarm clock! Izuku himself sat at his desk, looking down at his lap.

"I... I just wanted to check in on you. Uhm... What happened to your All Might stuff?" she cautiously asked, sitting on his bed. The sad look on his face became angry for a second, before shifting right back to sadness.

"I put it away. I'm not sure if I like him anymore," Izuku's voice wavered, but he kept himself from crying. Inko was shocked by the answer.

"What did he do? Was All Might an asshole? I swear, I won't hesitate to give him my best mom glare!" Her attempt at a joke got a small chuckle out of Izuku.

"I met him before I got the Omnitrix." Inko frowned, having a feeling she knew where this was going. "He told me I couldn't be a hero without a quirk." His voice was barely audible, but hearing it made Inko's blood boil.

"Well... screw All Might! He doesn't know how intelligent you are! You're plenty capable of being a hero!" Inko stood up and put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. He looked up at her in surprise. "You're the smartest person I know! You've worked your butt off for a year to get strong! Did you lose all that progress just because your watch stopped working?"

Izuku began tearing up. "N-no... I didn't!"

"Exactly! Don't listen to that jerk! He's one of the strongest people on the planet, what does _he_ know about quirkless people? You're stronger than you think you are, and I know you can be a hero, with or without the Omnitrix!" Inko let go of his shoulder.

"You're already one to me." Izuku got up and hugged Inko as tight as he could, crying. This was what he'd needed to hear for all his life. The two of them stood there for a while as Izuku cried. And when he pulled away, Inko smiled gently at him. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Of course. Thanks, mom... I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

Tetrax Shard felt sickened.

He'd heard rumors that the Omnitrix had landed on Earth about a year ago, but the job he'd just been accepted for confirmed it. The job was to kill a powerless human teenager and take their watch, but the reward was enough to buy a planet. He didn't even know humans _could_ be powerless anymore, not since they developed those oddly unique abilities.

Even so, the reward wasn't the most alarming part of the job. It was the person who offered it. A man who'd disappeared at the same time rumors came out about the Omnitrix. It was the Scourge Of The Galaxy, Conqueror Of Worlds, and the man who destroyed his home planet and annihilated his species.

**Vilgax.**

And he'd just accepted the job.

"Gluto. Take the ship to Earth. I have a job to do."

The Omnitrix would not fall into the hands of that madman, even if he had to fight the All Might itself.

* * *

Eijiro was preparing to go hang out with Midoriya and Hatsume. Apparently a good pep talk got him happy and confident again, that was great. He really believed Midoriya could do it. But y'know what, maybe he could ask All Might for advice.

He pulled out his phone, typed out a message, and hit send. It was a simple question, but he felt like All Might could provide good advice. 

It was 'Hey, All Might, I have a quirkless friend and he really wants to be a hero, do you have any advice I could give them?'

Hopefully he'd get something good.

But for now, he was gonna hang out with his friends. He got ready, and went on a jog to the restaurant they'd all agreed on.

* * *

Kraab looked at the competition. Some bulky rando, and the legendary SixSix. It was a surprise to him that either of them would take this job. Most people were scared of Vilgax, and even more scared of Earth, but Kraab was different. He'd hunted a human or two before, they weren't all as scary as the media made them out to be. Vilgax, however, was a man to be feared. But he paid well if you got the job done.

**"This is the boy you will be hunting."** Kraab stood at attention when he heard Vilgax, observing the photo of the boy and saving it onto one of the hard-drives of his mechanical body. It was a young male with green hair. **"He will be wearing the Omnitrix. When you kill him, bring it to me."** Another photo appeared of an odd looking device that the creature wore on his arm. **"The first one of you to kill him and bring the Omnitrix to me. As for those of you who know what the Omnitrix is, do not worry. It is deactivated for now, he will be an easy target."**

Kraab didn't show his confusion, but he had no idea what Vilgax was talking about.

**"Am I understood?"**

"Yes."

"Krrrtkyzz!"

"Perfectly clear, sir."

* * *

Izuku and Hatsume were on the way to the mall, making idle chatter.

"You remember that guy from the dojo I told you about? The one with the tail? Apparently he tried for UA too!"

"Nice! How do you think he did?"

"Pretty good, probably. How about you?"

"I definitely got in! When they gave us an opportunity to make whatever we wanted, I used it to make something for you! I call it the OmniGlove! I based it off of your watch!" Hatsume reached into her pocket, and pulled something out of the pockets of her pants. "And I thought you would like it, now that your watch is broke!" She pushed it into his hands.

Izuku stopped walking, and looked at the device. It was a black glove that got a little thicker around the wrist, and seemed to have some minor tech inside it. The glove seemed to go on the right hand, same as his Omnitrix, but it was a little too large. When he tried it on, however, it shrank to fit perfectly. "Wow! How does it work?" 

"There's a few big features to it." Hatsume got uncomfortably close to him and touched his gloved hand. "If you flex your hand in a specific way, claws will pop out! If you stab something with them, this baby will give 'em a shock!" She demonstrated the movements and Izuku copied them. When he did, the area where the nails were glowed, and claws appeared. "And that's just the beginning."

Izuku was in awe. He couldn't believe Mei really did this for him! "Th--"

"Too bad it's the end for you!" Something interrupted him, and he looked over to see a giant robotic crab man, and someone in purple armor flying right at him. He barely dodged out of the way of the flying man, but tripped as he dodged. When Izuku looked to where the crab man was, he was gone, but there was a quickly moving lump on the ground. He got up and narrowly avoided the crab jumping out like a drill, only inches away from his nose.

As the other people on the road screamed and ran, the armored man growled, floating in the air now. "Yrrrkeserk!? Wrriky!" He yelled, seemingly angry.

"I wanted to say something cool, you filthy flesh heap! And it's not like it's normal for a powerless human to have reactions like that!" the crab man yelled back, now looking away from Izuku, who'd backed up. Izuku glanced between his glove and the seemingly robotic crab man, and ran right at him.

"Liiqcty!" Despite the yell, the crab man didn't react on time, and Izuku jumped stabbed his claws into the torso of the crab. He immediately looked at Izuku, and tried to get him off.

"You motherf-- AAAAAAAAAAAAKRRRZZKTKKKKKK" The crab man began screaming and convulsing as the tazer activated. As Izuku electrocuted the crab, he looked back and saw the floating man had countless weapons poking out of his body, with laser sights that all focused on him. He pulled his hand away and began running, but he was too slow.

Time felt like it slowed down to a crawl as every weapon fired simultaneously. Dozens of missiles fired at him, and he closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself. He heard dozens of explosions go off at once, but only felt mild heat and a breeze. He opened his eyes, and saw the armored man glaring off in another direction, screaming angrily.

"Sorry, SixSix, unlucky shot." A new voice made itself known, and Izuku saw the source of it. A gigantic man, at least 7 feet tall, in dark armor that completely hid any detail about him, aside from the bright blue crystals on his arm. They reshaped into a hand that was rapidly covered. Apparently the bright blue crystals were his arm.

"FIIRRRKYQ?! FIIIIRRRRRRRKYYQ?!" the now named SixSix screamed, distracted just long enough for someone to jump up and grab onto his legs, throwing off his balance. "Girrk!!" 

It was Hatsume, who had a furious look on her face as she swung from SixSix's legs, making him fall onto the floor. SixSix shouted unintelligible words that sounded like they were incredibly explicit, and kicked Hatsume off. The kick was incredibly strong for someone his size, sending her tumbling away.

Izuku looked between SixSix and the new figure, ready to fight. He didn't have the time to contact a hero, but it was almost certain that one was on it's way. "Are you after the Omnitrix? Well, bad news! It's broken, and stuck to me! Even if you did get it off, you can't use it!" He yelled, trying to stall.

SixSix garbled out another sentence and flew into the air. The giant man in armor ran at Izuku, pulling out a gun. Izuku ran away, terrified. But as he occasionally looked back, he saw the gunman stop and aim at the sky. Izuku didn't stop running, even as he heard the gunshot and subsequent rage-filled scream. When he felt like he was far enough, he stopped and looked back.

SixSix was charging at the gunman, firing a hail of missiles and bullets at him. Izuku took a second to breathe. Neither party looked like they had an advantage, as SixSix could dodge attacks, but his weapons didn't seem to hurt his opponent much. But when the heroes came, how would they distinguish friend and foe? As Izuku watched the fight, he noticed SixSix flew with a jetpack. If it was destroyed, then he wouldn't be able to dodge...

"HEY! SIXSIX!" he yelled, getting the attention of both combatants. "You couldn't even kill a quirkless child! How do you think you're gonna be able to beat someone with actual powers?! Or do you always go after easy targets?!" Izuku bluffed, hoping it would set SixSix off. It felt bad to insult himself like that, but SixSix seemed to have a temper that he could use to his advantage.

"RRRYTII!" SixSix flew at him, and Izuku barely sidestepped out of the attack. Before SixSix could turn around, a laser flew by Izuku and struck SixSix in the back, hitting his jetpack. It exploded, revealing a hole in the armor where grey flesh was revealed. He got up, growling, while Izuku prepared himself.

'What is he going to do? Will he try and shoot me?' Izuku prepared himself to run, but SixSix charged at him, screaming. He had plenty of time to react, and dodged SixSix's punch by ducking under it and going behind him. SixSix growled louder, but before he turned around, Izuku jammed his right hand into the hole of his armor, stabbing the claws of the glove into his skin.

Then the taser activated, and he screamed in pain. After a few seconds, Izuku pulled away and SixSix collapsed. He was unconscious. Izuku sighed in relief, and looked at Hatsume and the stranger. They both seemed surprised.

The stranger walked towards him, dragging the robot behind him. "That was impressive, kid. Seems the Omnitrix is in good hands. My name is Tetrax." He reached out to shake Izuku's hand, and he hesitantly took the offer.

"Thanks, but I broke the Omnitrix yesterday..." He displayed the Omnitrix to Tetrax.

"Don't worry. Just give it a while. But, even with the power of the Omnitrix, when Vilgax comes, prepare yourself. Even you humans with your massive list of abilities don't stand a chance." He dropped the robotic crab next to SixSix, and pulled something out of his pocket. "Take this. You can use it to contact me in an emergency regarding the Omnitrix." He offered a phone to Izuku.

"Oh! Uh... Thank you again. My name is Izuku Midoriya, by the way." He took the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Nice to meet you. Now, I have to take these two to a Plumber base, where they can be taken care of. Goodbye." Tetrax pulled a cube out of his pocket, and dropped it onto SixSix. It rapidly expanded, consuming the crab and Tetrax, before disappearing, leaving no trace of any of them.

* * *

Eijiro sat alone at Exegol Eats, tapping the table. "Where's Midoriya and Hatsume? They should be here by now..." He mumbled, checking his phone for any texts. He saw a notification saying 'Two teenagers attacked by unidentified armored men', with a location that seemed like the sort of path his friends would take to this place.

With Midoriya's luck, it was almost certainly him. He rushed out of the restaurant. Hopefully they were okay, but he had no idea if a hero got to them on time or not.

* * *

Izuku and Inko sat in front of Officer Sansa. "Well, I'd say it's nice to see you again, but that would be a bit of a lie. Being directly involved in two attacks in one year is pretty unusual. Why did those men attack you?" Sansa pointed his pencil at Izuku.

"Well, I think it may have been revenge or something? They seemed like they didn't know much about me, so it was probably that they were hired by the person who controlled Hatsume last time. Especially since one of them helped me."

"Interesting... So, I saw some of the footage of the fight. How did you disable those two villains? Was it your quirk?"

"No, it was a device Hatsume made for me to use in UA after my support device stopped functioning. It's a glove with a taser feature. One of them seemed to be a robot, so they just turned off when I shocked them, and the other had their back exposed and I did the same thing to them." Izuku displayed the glove, which had been taken off immediately after Tetrax left.

"Interesting. But for now, I'd say you should keep the device away until you get into whatever hero school you're applying for, and can put it as an official device on your costume. That thing could get you in trouble. But you're off the hook this time, because it was an emergency and you used it in self defense. Can't even get in trouble for quirk usage, either. Good job. So, where did the villains go?"

"They were taken away by the man who helped me. He was honestly kind of nice."

"And you just let him do that?" Sansa squinted as he jotted down notes.

"Well, he was 8 feet tall, very muscular, and had a gun. I probably wouldn't have been able to stop him. He also saved my life, and I had just taken out two villains without a quirk, so it kind of slipped my mind to stop him."

"Understandable. Now, we just have a few more questions..."

* * *

Mei Hatsume laid on her hospital bed, rubbing her stomach. That robotic jackass had a strong kick befitting his assery, considering it gave her a bruise the size of a plate on her stomach. "Fuck... I wonder how Kiri is doing..." she mumbled, trying to relax. Her mom and dad had given her some alone time. Apparently she was mostly fine, she just needed to lay down a lot and let the bruise heal.

After a while, she just stared at the ceiling and thought. The people who attacked Midoriya, they were aliens who mentioned a Vilgax... Was Vilgax the one who controlled her? Was he going to fight Midoriya? She shuddered at the thought.

If Midoriya really needed to fight him, Mei was going to make absolutely sure he was prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, 2000 hits! Thats pretty good! Thanks again to my editors and everyone who's helped me write or brainstorm for this fic


	9. Back Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omnitrix reactivates, and the gang gets into UA!

By Toshinori's measure, he's been doing paperwork for about five eterneties straight. Wait. He checked his phone. It was only one day. Who knew becoming a teacher took so much damn paperwork!

As he looked at his phone again, he noticed a new text from his pupil, Kirishima. It was asking for advice for a quirkless person wanting to be a hero. He cringed when remembering his talk with that green haired boy, and even his own dreams before getting One For All. He was a quirkless teen with high hopes, just like the kid...

He needed to think about this before answering. He went back to his paperwork, but couldn't take his mind off the question. Some heroes had quirks that didn't give a boost in combat but were still incredibly capable, like his former sidekick, Mirai. Was he wrong to tell that boy to give up on his dream?

These thoughts occupied his mind as he worked for hours and hours.

* * *

Izuku felt uncomfortable at school on a normal day. But somehow, this was worse. Immediately after class ended, the entire room got up close to his desk and began asking questions.

"How the hell did you take out two villains, Midoriya?!" Questions were shot at him every second.

"Yeah, how'd you do it?" People were staring at him, either impressed, confused, or in disbelief.

"Did you cheat?" And it was just too LOUD!

"OF FUCKING COURSE HE DID, YOU EXTRAS!" Bakugo's shout shut everyone up. "Now, _Deku_ , you tell me what the hell you did, or I'll blow you up." He stormed up to Izuku's desk and jammed a finger into his chest.

"U-uh, well, Kacchan, the villains were kinda incompetent, anyways..."

" _Spill. It."_ Bakugo growled.

"I used a taser! One of them was a robot so it fried their circuits, and I made the other one angry so they'd mess up and then I shocked them!" Izuku admitted in a panic, leaning away from Bakugo.

"See? The fucking nerd cheated his way into winning." Bakugo smirked down at him.

"Well, uh, Kacchan, real heroes use tools in fights too, I wouldn't call it cheating..." Immediately after those words came out of his mouth, he regretted it, because Bakugo's usual angry glare became furious.

"Don't you talk back to me, _Deku._ You may have beaten some D-List villains, but that doesn't mean _anything_. You're still the same quirkless fucking Deku!" Bakugo shouted at him, with the room going quiet after it was done.

"Well, he has a better win-loss record on villains than you!" someone from across the room shouted, making Bakugo's anger climb higher than Mount Everest.

"A BUNCH OF TRAINED HEROES COULDN'T TAKE THAT SLIMY FUCKING BASTARD! AND I WAS GONNA GET OUT OF THERE MYSELF, ALL MIGHT JUST DID IT FASTER!" While everyone was distracted, Izuku took the opportunity to sneak out of the classroom and run. "THOSE D-LISTERS COULDN'T EVEN BEAT ONE WEAKLING WITH A TASER!"

As soon as Izuku was out of the school, he sighed in relief. "Finally, that day felt like it would never end..." Izuku sighed and checked the Omnitrix like he'd been doing constantly ever since Tetrax told him it would come back eventually.

And this time, it was green. "Oh my god, finally..." Izuku texted his mom about it and began walking to Dagobah Beach.

He scrolled through the list of his aliens, grinning. The sight of the familiar silhouettes was a blessing to him.

Before he knew it, Izuku got to the beach, and it was completely clean. Ever since he started training there at night, he noticed it was getting cleaned up, but there really wasn't even a speck of trash left. It was beautiful. And a perfect testing ground for his aliens. He scrolled to a particular alien and slapped down the watch.

With a bright flash of light, Izuku's entire being reshaped into a more animalistic creature. A blue quadruped with black arms, and the Omnitrix on the back of his hand. "Ah, Arcticguana. Love this one," he sighed, a puff of icy smoke coming out as he spoke. He hadn't been able to transform for days, and he had missed these odd, not quite humanoid forms. He began running around, doing some light exercise for this form.

* * *

About an hour later, Eijiro was hanging out at Hatsume's place with Midoriya. "Y'know, I've said this a dozen times, but that form looks like it'd feel incredibly weird." he commented, looking at Midoriya.

"Oh, it does. But it doesn't. It's actually super interesting, being made out of this stuff." Midoriya was in a tall, skinny body made out of bandages. "As far as I can tell, this guy's organs are all in the head." He opened up his chest, showing it to be empty. "Even my smart alien has trouble figuring his biology out. Speaking of him, maybe I could use him to see if we passed or not."

"How about UA's _budget?_ UA is about the size of this entire city! And those robots! It's insane, they must get trillions of yen!"

"They make support course students create some of them as a test for the Entrance Exam!" Hatsume entered the room, her hands covered in grease. "By the way, Mummy Man, any clue on when they'll give my cutest baby back?"

"I think it should be a few days." Midoriya slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his stomach and turned back to normal. "Why?"

"Upgrades and duplicates! When you're on cooldown, or in that one tiny guy, you need something that can enhance your combat abilities and advertise that you're affiliated with the eventual rise of Hatsume Incorporated!" Hatsume pointed at him. "Plus, he's one of my favorite babies!"

Eijiro yawned, listening to their conversation while idly using a grip press he'd bought for his One For All training. His mind wandered. Should he tell them about One For All? If there was a One For All, was there also an All For One? All important questions for later.

But hey, he could at least tell a half truth. "Hey, I kinda forgot to tell you guys, but I got a second quirk." The conversation between Midoriya and Hatsume came to an immediate stop, and they both turned to stare at him. "Punched the Zero Pointer with it."

"That was you? I wondered who the second one was!" Hatsume just had her normal nonchalant attitude.

"How did you get a new quirk?! You punched with it? Is it a strength enhancer? Did you summon something that punched it?" Midoriya, on the other hand, looked like he'd heard the story of a lifetime and was writing down information in his notebook faster than Eijiro could comprehend.

"Well, I got it during the Entrance Exam. It's a strength quirk that's way too powerful. It broke my punching arm and both my legs," Eijiro explained, gesturing to them. "I haven't had an opportunity to practice with it, so... do you have any advice? You have like almost a dozen quirks, after all. I'd bet you would know best about controlling quirks."

Midoriya nodded, writing things down quickly. "How about metaphors? That's what I did to learn how to control most of my aliens. What did you think of?"

"I, uh... thought of clenching my buttcheeks and yelling? Pretty sure All Might said that once about how he used his quirk and it was spur of the moment." Saying it outloud made Eijiro feel a little embarrassed about what All Might taught him. 

"Okay, okay, we can work on it. How about, like, egg in a microwave? You just lower the voltage." Midoriya's offered rumor was actually pretty smart, if a little mundane. Maybe that was better? It would make it easier to understand.

"Yeah, I'll try that next time! Thanks!"

"Maybe when they send your costume in for development after you inevitably destroy it, I can add shock absorption to it! Power Loader is definitely gonna see me as his favorite student!" Hatsume's interjection made Eijiro realize two things.

"Hey, wait a second, aren't you supposed to be resting? And how do you know your teacher already?" Eijiro pointed at her. She immediately looked guilty.

"Well, I can't pause innovation because of some stupid bruise! And Power Loader told me I did well enough that getting into UA was guaranteed!" 

"Hatsume. Go to bed."

* * *

About a week and a half later, Izuku was writing things down with a pencil taller than he was in a notebook several times larger than him. His current form was tiny and frog-like, but incredibly intelligent. "I still need to figure out how this form knows stuff I've never even heard of... I hope using Grey Matter isn't cheating..."

"Izuku! Izuku, honey, the letter! It's here!" Inko ran into his room, holding a letter with the stamp of UA on it. Izuku jumped off his desk, and tapped his back, transforming back into a human.

He took the letter and opened it carefully. It had a hologram disc inside, which he placed on his desk. The video immediately started playing.

"Hello, Izuku Midoriya." The calm, tired voice wasn't what he was expecting. And the fact the man looked like he had worse hygiene and a slightly better sleep schedule than Hatsume was a little alarming. Was this really from UA? "You got 38 villain points. While that alone is enough to pass, there is also a system that rewards you for saving people. And you saved someone's life, so you gained 60 rescue points. That puts you at first place total, so congratulations. Welcome to UA."

Izuku and Inko had already started crying halfway through the message, despite how monotone the man on the letter was.

"You will be in Class 1A, which I teach. When you start class, we'll need to have a talk about your quirk. Goodbye, see you in a few weeks, whatever. I'm going to take a damn nap." The man suddenly put on a yellow sleeping bag, and the video just ended moments later.

Izuku had no idea what to think about the video or the speaker, but he really got into UA! And at first place! It was a dream come true!

He hugged his mom and started laughing.

* * *

"SECOND PLACE?! WHAT THE HELL!" Katsuki was infuriated. He was supposed to be the best! What asshole got more points than he did?! He got 97 damn points! Only twenty of those points were from rescuing that brittle dumbass!

When he started class, he'd show whatever fucking extra did this that they weren't worth anything.

* * *

"Third place! Holy shit! That's awesome!" Eijiro was beaming. 94 points! That was amazing!

However, All Might still hadn't responded to his text about quirkless heroes, but here he was, laughing on a hologram.

That was when he got a text from All Might. It just said to meet him at Dagobah Beach tonight... Odd.

* * *

Tenya felt ashamed of himself. Not only was he incredibly rude to the green haired boy, he hadn't realized such an obvious part of the exam! Was he not as smart as he believed? This was all quite troubling. He would need to congratulate him the next time they met.

* * *

As soon as Eijiro made it to the beach, he saw his mentor, All Might, enjoying the view. Nobody else seemed to be at the beach, just him. "Yo, Mr. Yagi!" He shouted, getting his attention.

**"Ah, young Kirishima! Sorry about not contacting you these past few weeks, I've been busy doing paperwork to work at UA, as you saw from your letter."**

"Oh! It's cool, then. And I was wondering why you suddenly went here. Isn't your agency in Minato or something?"

**"Yes, yes it is. And I saw that question about your quirkless friend. My advice is tough workouts, martial arts, and being a hero who mainly gathers information. It isn't as exciting as fighting villains, but it would make up for their lacking combat abilities."**

"Thank you! I'll be sure to tell him that last part. He's been doing those first two already. I also have some questions about One For All."

**"Okay, okay, I'm sorry about the kickback, and keeping some information from you. I just didn't think it was important, y'know?"** All Might immediately defended himself.

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to ask, but I forgive you! I was gonna ask, is it okay for me to tell a friend about my new quirk? He trusts me a lot to keep his super important secrets, so I trust him to keep ours as well."

All Might thought about it for a moment. **"Sorry, but I would advise against it. I've not told even some of my closest friends about One For All. Telling people about it carelessly could cause global panic."**

"Oh..." Eijiro frowned. That sucked, but it would be unmanly to go against what All Might said. He hated keeping all these secrets. "I have another question. So, if there's a One For All, is there an All For One?" All Might immediately looked somewhat sad and angry.

**"Not anymore. You won't have to worry about him."** All Might's tone was low, and he put a hand to the wound in his stomach. **"Anyways... You're having issues controlling One For All, correct? Well, don't worry! You'll be a natural in no time! You just need to learn to control it,"** he rapidly and suspiciously changed the subject, but Eijiro didn't press him on it.

"Yeah, I hope so."

**"We just need to find another dump for you to clean! AHAHAHA!"** All Might raised his fist into the air and buffed up. 

"Yeah!"

**"YEAH!"**

* * *

Katsuki pinned Deku to a wall by his shitty neck. "You fucking CHEATER! How did a god damn shrimp like you get into UA?!" he shouted right at that nerd's face, seething with rage. After they'd been brought into the Principal's office for congratulations, Katsuki learned he wasn't the only one from his crummy school to get into UA.

As Katsuki tried to intimidate him, Deku suddenly grabbed his arm, and his grip was tight. "I got stronger, Kacchan..." What the hell was this nerd doing?! "I realized I can actually be a hero! And you won't stop me!" Katsuki was too shocked to even respond. When did this nerd get so damn cocky?!

After a few moments, he collected himself. "Just because you're stronger doesn't mean shit! You're still the same quirkless, worthless piece of trash!"

"I'm not worthless anymore!" Deku pushed him away, and Katsuki almost went berserk. But before he lost control, he calmed himself. The nerd might be on a power high now, but he was gonna see just how outmatched he was by the time they entered UA.

* * *

Izuku had been waiting for this his whole life. His first day at UA. He was ready.

"Did you pack tissues?! Are your notebooks and textbooks separated?" His mother, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Yes, mom! I'm perfectly fine!" Izuku grunted, putting his shoes on. He checked his phone for the time, and it was far too close for comfort. "Crap, running out of time! I gotta go!" He ran for the door.

"Izuku, wait!" Inko hurried to the door with him. He paused and looked at her. She looked proud. "You're really cool. I love you." She gave him a quick hug right before Izuku left.

* * *

"Class 1-A, class 1-A... Why couldn't they have given us a map?" Izuku mumbled to himself as he jogged through the halls. Eventually he found the door, which was almost 4 times as tall as he was. _'Is that for giant mutant quirks or to intimidate people?'_ he thought to himself, gently opening the door and hoping for no Bakugo, and definitely a Kirishima.

That hope was immediately dashed the instant he entered and seemingly got the opposite. He saw Bakugo and the tall blue haired boy from the exams arguing. And what seemed to be no Kirishima in sight. The tall guy looked over at him when he entered. "Ah! Greetings, I'm Tenya Iida from Somei Academy."

"Oh, uh, I'm Midoriya... Nice to meet you?"

"You recognized the rescue points system, correct? I must applaud you, that was incredibly intelligent, even if going after the Zero Pointer was risky." Izuku could hear Bakugo sputter.

"Oh, well-"

"Hey, Midoriya!" Izuku turned around and saw Uraraka. This class felt almost perfect, now he just needed Kirishima, wherever he was. "I can't believe we're in the same class! This is gonna be great! What do you think our teacher will be like?" Uraraka asked, not noticing an odd yellow caterpillar behind her.

"If you're just here to make friends, leave. This is the heroics course," the caterpillar spoke, shocking Izuku to his core. Especially since it had the fact and voice of the man from his acceptance letter. Was his teacher a caterpillar?!

Wait. His teacher was getting out of their caterpillar cocoon. It was a sleeping bag. "It took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down. That's disappointing and irrational. Life is short." The teachers at UA were all pro heroes, but Izuku couldn't quite place who he was... "My name is Shota Aizawa. Put these outfits on and go to the P.E. grounds." Aizawa pulled out a gym uniform, and then dropped it in the ground. "The actual uniforms are in the changing room lockers."

That was when some kid with spiky red hair raised his hand. "Uh, where are the P.E. grounds? I couldn't find a map of the school." It was apparently Kirishima, from the sound of voice. Why did he look so different?

Aizawa pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Kirishima. "There's your map. Now get moving." He immediately left the room.

* * *

"So, why did you dye your hair like that?" Izuku asked, following Kirishima and looking at the map closely. They were at the front of the group of students, leading all of them to the P.E. grounds. 

"I felt like it'd make me stand out more, and resemble my idol, Crimson Riot! It's also pretty manly!" Kirisbima pointed at his hair, and Izuku could see the resemblance.

"How about you kids quit the chatter. Save it for after school." Aizawa surprised both of them by suddenly being in front of them. They were at their destination. "After all, we have a quirk apprehension test to do."

"Wait, but what about the orientation?" Uraraka pointed out.

"The teachers at UA can do whatever we please. We don't have to adhere to pointless ceremonies. Today, we're going to see your worth as a hero." He raised his hands. "Fifty meter dash, grip strength test, standing long jump, repeated side steps, softball pitch, seated toe touch, pull-ups, and endurance running. You've all done these in middle school, but because the board of education is a century and a half behind the times, you weren't allowed to use your quirks. That changes today." Aizawa glared at his students, but that didn't discourage them much.

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Uraraka cheered, grinning.

"The hero course sounds great!" Another student that Izuku didn't know seemed excited too.

"Awesome? Do you think the hero course is going to be all fun and games for three years?" Aizawa's glare got worse, and some students physically recoiled from it. "Just for that... The one with the lowest score over the eight events will be deemed worthless and then expelled." And just like that, many of the students felt dread looming over them. Their hero education was already on the line at day one. "Welcome to the hero course at UA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got all 10 of Izuku's aliens now! And I finally got to the UA part! Time for shit to really get moving.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the discord for Total Command! Come join if you're interested! [Epsi's Hoard](https://discord.gg/GsjJpD)


End file.
